Crossing the Lines of Right
by tee.hee.tummy.tums15
Summary: Warning, warning! Yaoi! Do not tag, flag, ban my work pwease. My friend wanted me to upload this. Hiccup, cursed by a whole new twist on the story of How to Train Your Dragon, is given one last chance with love. When dragons are more than people...!
1. Chapter 1

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock... My life was wasting away as I just sat there, hoping for something better to happen than to know each second I wasted staring up at the sky, waiting to die, my life was wasting away naturally. How, you might ask, was it so important not to waste time? My generation of Vikings was cursed after our(my peers and my) parents slaughtered a village of people, including a medicine woman. She cursed our generation when they were teenagers so that they would have to marry quickly, or at least find love, and have children that would be cursed as well. The last words of Medina the Sprite was...

_"You people are better off dead. I curse you to hell and back for what you've done. You, your children, your children's children, and the all the generations after that will perish at the hands of time for greed and selfishness. No love, no life." _She spat, her body cracking and crumbling into dust. When the people of our village went home, they woke to find watches, tiny ones, on necklaces that were permanently attached to them, meaning they could never take them off. Each day they didn't find love, the hands of their lives would go down by one half hour, so, as you can imagine, half of our people were dead before they were old enough to have children, except for five couples, harboring between them four boys, including me, and two girls cursed with the pocket watches as they called them.

"This is rediculous!" My father growled, picking me up by my watch choker that was leather and unremovable by any means.

"H... stop that! I can't breathe!" I gasped, holding the necklace back so that I would choke. My father set me down on my feet. I was scrawny and not fit for fighting, so he said I was as good as having a daughter than a son. That was nice to know; I'm considered a girl! /\

"Go out!"

"And do what?"

"Get food! That's what the women do."

"I get it already, I'm going." I spat, snatching the basket from his large, burly hands and tossing it on my back. I just wanted to get as far away from him and the village as it was humanly possible and all the shit over slaughtering dragons. Frankly, I see nothing wrong with them. Yeah, they steal our food, yeah, they ruin the village, okay, they might depleat our food, but they're cool as shit! Especially the one that no one has ever seen and lived to tell the tale.

The Night Fury. No one knows what it looks like, how fast it is, oh, and it doesn't have a firing limit. The only description we have of it is, 'The child of lightening and death itself. Run if ever seen.'

"I'll show him a dragon. I'm going to catch the Night Fury." Oh, did I mention that it never misses? All you hear before it fires is this shreek or a thousand screams and then purple light as it fires its signature blow. Just like... this. "Holy shit!" I shout, ducking down under a log. The shreak came loud and clear, in DAYLIGHT! I waited for the crack or the thunderous boom, but it seemed it was firing in the the air, at the air. "N... Night Fury..." I gaped, catching a glimpse of the swift, agile, black dragon of hell. I had to catch one.

I jumped over the log and ran at full speed to where I could see the great masterpiece carved by the gods. All I had to track it by was the direction it was headed and a nice crash path it left, breaking trees, shattering rocks, and even digging a three foot hole in the ground as it slid into a well-like paradise full of a lake, trees, green grass, and, to my unfortunate accuracy, one Night Fury Dragon, pissed as hell itself. The black fury of the gods was trying to escape the paradise, as if its beauty stung, his inability to fly shocking me. He couldn't get more than ten, maybe twelve feet off the ground.

"You're trapped here aren't you?" I whispered to myself, leaning over a rock ledge, tiny pebbles cracking off, the ledge giving way. "Oh come on!" I shouted, gripping the ledge, the moist mosses and dirt the only thing to hold onto. The Night Fury shot his eyes up to my direction, his teeth bearing in my general location. Oh shit... Why was it that I had to be cursed for death, dragon food and/or death by falling? WHY?

My hand began to slip, my grip loosening. I was falling, gripping my basket so it wouldn't shatter. At least then my father would have some good memories of me.

'All I can say is... Thanks for not crushing the good basket son. RIP.' I can almost hear it now.

"Don't move." A voice shouted, my body being slammed sideways, shock over coming my mind as I was thrown into the water along with my savior. for some unknown reason, I took in a gulp of water, choking and loosing consciousness fast.

My entire body was numb, no feeling in any part of me. I could feel air being forced in my throat, in my lungs, my eyes shooting open, reflexes causing me to bolt upright and throw up all the water I'd "breathed" in nearly drowning. I took in deep breaths of air, my lungs in pain from being starved of oxygen for so long. My eyes shifted from the ground to my sopping wet clothes and then to the person with white hair and green eyes staring at me. He was sopping wet too and he was sort of angry at me. Was he the person that rescued me?

"The last time I checked, you people weren't so ignorant as to commit suicide." The man snapped, standing up.

"I... I wasn't trying to..." I stammered, my entire body shaking as I realized I nearly came that close to death.

"Kid..."

"I mean... H... Have you seen a Night Fury around here? Black dragon, green eyes, sort of like yours, no one's really seen it."

"Oh, him? He's around." The man chuckled, slicking his hair back.

"So... you've seen him?"

"No."

"Then why did you...?" I stammered, the man's entire body morphing INTO the Night Fury, his toothful grin wide and terrifying as he crowched over me. He didn't speak, he didn't do anything, he only grinned, staring deep into my eyes.

He morphed back into his normal self, sitting as far as he could from me as he was allowed.

"Y... you... you're... that was... YOU!" I stammered, shaking, still on my knees.

"Welcome, idiot, to my world." He grinned wide.

"Y... you're a... n... n... Night Fury. You, you're a night fury DRAGON!" I stated the obvious again, my eyes bluring, my head spinning, my stomach gurggling.

"Good observation. The name isn't Night Fury, it's Void Night."

"V... Vo... Void?"

"Right."

"G... Good to know... then why can't you... fly?"

"I can fly!"

"Ten feet."

"Why do you care?"

"I... I guess..."

"You don't. Just like the rest of the Viking's that don't care about us, only our hides."

"Th... that's just... I... What do you want from me?" I sob, uncontrolling of my actions. He sounded just like my father. Disappointed, unapproving, ec cetera, so on and so forth. I jumped up and ran, slipping back into the pound on the slick rocks that lined its three foot shore line. I sucked at swimming, so naturally, I began to drown again.

"Seriously?" Void snickered, swooping down and picking me up like a hawk on its prey... or a dragon on its prey...

"Gah!" I gasped, coughing up water again. "That's... thank you..." I managed, flushing red as I gasped for air.

"You'd think roaming the seas you'd know how to swim."

"I don't... I don't go with them."

"You're a Viking aren't you?"

"Is that supposed to mean anything? I'm a reject."

"..."

"Don't you get it? Haven't you ever wondered _why _we have these watches?" I asked, shaking the damn thing, accidentally speeding up my death by ten minutes. "Oh come on!" I shouted at it, my head getting lighter.

"I just thought you idiots needed to tell time."

"That's a better way to see this curse."

"Curse?"

"It's none of your business, it's just a way to say that I'm not going to make it through this life." I whispered, staring at the watch, ticking and tocking away my seconds, the choker becoming more attached to me as I waited to die.

"Duck!" Void shouted, pushing me into a rock cave, inlet as a massive black shadow creeped across the paradise, an icy gust brought with it.

I was tempted to call out his name, but I knew that something was wrong, other than the mass black shadow that engulfed the day. If I thought it was dark then, it was black now. I couldn't see the hand in front of my face, the rock wall, the ground, I couldn't even see the body I was attached to. Voices, low, high, medium, all snickered and laughed as they came closer.

"What are you doing Void?" One of the deeper voices snickered.

"Probably can't fly." Said a woman's voice, letting out a laugh. How could they see and not me?

"Get out of here, both of you and take that sad excuse for a pet with you." Void's voice spat, swiping the air.

"I don't think that's fair. There's an attack tonight. You are of course the star of the show."

"I'm not helping you hurt them anymore. Agnis can wait."

"What? Has Night Fury Void fallen for a maiden of the monsters?"

"I said LEAVE!" He shouted louder, a crack of purple light lighting the darkness. I could see, for a split second, one girl, one tall man, and a dead person, bite marks in their arm. The spark lit the place just so that my eyes reflected the light back for the girl to see me. Oh shit.

"I see now... you're hiding a boy are you?" She grinned wide just like Void, walking over to me, or so I could hear.

"Hnn..." I winced, a wave of fear spreading over me.

"What a pretty little face. I guess barberians can make gems as well." She smirked, lifting my head to her eyes, red with demonic power. "Such a shame. He should taste good." She grinned, a row of white teeth shining in the dark.

"NO!" I shouted, jumping up and running, tripping, running, tripping again and again, trying to escape her as she walked to catch me. I was such and an idiot because I slid right back into the deepest depths of the pool, vines holding me down from frantically, and unsuccessfully, swimming to the surface.

"Kid!" Void shouted, jumping into the pool, I could feel the bubbles that were leaving my skin as the oxygen was being sucked from my body, cold seeping into my soul. I had just enough time to open my eyes to see his firey green ones wide as I began to die...

If this is it, at least I won't have to know that I didn't discover something amazing.

Dragons were more than meets the eye.

They were people.


	2. Chapter 2

I could just feel it, the icy cold of death gripping me, wrapping itself around my body, then, warmth. Air being forced back into my lungs just as it had when Void was there to save me. I bolted upright, like a replay from that afternoon. I was breathing again, having swallowed the water down the right pipe. Tears flooded over my eyes, fear flowing through my veins, terror inside my mind as I shivered, pulling life back into my body. The two people that were taunting Void were still there, smirks on their faces as I curled into a ball, sobbing into my knees. I never wanted to know that feeling ever again.

"Hey... are you okay?"

"Hn... y... yeah... I... I'm sorry..." I sobbed, my eyes red with fear.

"It's okay." He smiled, his expression oppositing as soon as he looked at the people, a shiver running down my spine. He let go of me, jumping up, his hands, arms, legs, head, everything turning into a Night Fury. He bounded for the girl, fear flooding into her eyes as she tried to run, his claws pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get free as the man with the deep voice morphed into a two headed dragon, flying off at full speed. "

"You're on your own Mida." He called, flying off with his dinner.

"Traitor!" She screamed, Void's arm raised to behead her. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could to stop him. No one else needed to die because of a Viking. Just as he threw his hand down, I put my arm in the way. I winced, blood running down my arm as I took the blow. Three uniform claw marks dug into my skin began to pour blood over her.

"G... Get out of here." I winced, the girl scampering up, only morphing out her wings as she flew off at a speed just under the Night Fury's. Void morphed back into a person, his eyes wide with shock seeing what I did.

"Wh... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He shouted, tearing his hand from my wound.

"I don't care what happens, no more people, dragons or humans, have to die." I smiled, my head feeling a little light as the blood ran down into the ground.

"Why did you do that?"

"I guess... because... I'm the one who wants peace in this world..." I thought, digging my nails into the skin around the wounds, numbing the pain.

"What? Are you mad?"

"No... I'm just... I'm tired of seeing death where I live."

"You... give me that." He snapped, taking my arm. "You idiot. Don't you get why people don't live after being attacked by Night Furies?"

"N... no?"

"Our bite, claws, and fire has poison in it. You'll die!" He shouted, bitting into my arm.

"Then what are you...?" I cried out, pain running through my arm.

"If I don't get it out, you'll die."

"But isn't the poison in your fangs..."

"I'm not injecting it." He mummbled, his teeth still in my arm. I could feel the numb feeling taking over my arm. Why couldn't I feel anything? Was I really dying?

He began to suck the poison out of my arm, my face growing hotter and hotter as the poison left my body. I was losing it, my mind growing confused and burning up, my head spinning.

"Hnn... st... stop!" I shouted, the poison leaving me with a burning fever.

"You need to get out of here." He sighed, turning into a Night Fury. "Get on."

I groggily climbed on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck, my consciousness only half there. He crawled back about twenty feet, then ran, jumped, and flew into the sky and over the ravine. He couldn't fly the rest of the way, so he bolted through the trees and the shrubs that lined the hillsides. Why was he doing this? Why did he care so much to save me from his attack? Why was he saving my life?

"Thank you... Void..." I smiled, leaning my head against his back, the soft sound of his heartbeat lulling my sleep.

"H... cup... Hic..." A voice echoed, my head spinning.

Was it Void? No, he didn't know my name.

"Hiccup!" My dad's voice shouted, shaking me senseless. My eyes shot open to see him standing over me with fear in his eyes, the medicine woman sitting by the fire, mixing gods know what. "Thank the gods you're alright!" He cried, hugging me tight.

"Aah!" I shouted, pain ripping through my grogginess as I realized the numb feelign in my arm had disappeared. "A... Arm!"

"Oh, sorry." My dad flushed, letting me go.

"Wh... where am I?"

"You're home! Alive! One of the luckiest of us, of anyone ever having seen a Night Fury! You lived!" My dad beamed, as if it was all thanks to him.

"Oh, him... Uh... not like I'd know... But... how did I get back?"

"We found you in his teeth, half dead! The poison was all in your arm! Luckily for us we got there in time to save you before he ate you. Beat the living hell out of that thing." My dad smiled, fear running across my mind. They hurt him?

"Was he okay when you left him?"

"Oh no. He was bleeding pretty badly."

"Hnn..." I winced, a tear flooding over my eye.

"What? Don't tell me you've gone soft for that thing?"

"Huh? NO! Something was in my eye! I'll kill it. Finish it off." I spat, putting on my best act.

"Oh no, you are in no condition to leave."

"Like hells I am!"

"You aren't. This is a job for you when you've gone through Dragon Training."

"I... I don't need that!" I growled, jumping up.

"Oh really now?"

"How many of the people here do you think can lasta Night Fury attack when I nearly won."

"That was luck."

"And I've got a lot of it."

"You'll die!"

"I'm going to die anyway! I might as well do it with something to talk about." I pushed him aside, running up to the hay balcony where I slept. I had everything up there. Clothes that weren't ripped and burned, medicine, food, blankets, a bed, more... I had just what I needed to patch Void up. If he was "bleeding badly" as what refered to my father was missing limbs, slices ten inches deep, and or dead, then I had to hurry.

"Hiccup please."

"Please nothing." I pushed, kneeling down by the medicine woman named Sheelah.

"Hiccup, if you go anywhere, take this." She smiled handing me a terra cotta jar. "It's an herbal remedy for pain."

Lady Sheelah was our age, fifteen, but she had a gift of healing, so she didn't have time to waste on looking for her love of her life. She was wasting away as fast as I was. "Thank you Sheelah." I smiled, taking the jar and running out the door with nothing but a dagger for protection.

"What am I going to do with him? He'll die?" I could hear my father ask Sheelah.

"Don't bother running after him. He's just like you. He won't stop until he wins his battle inside."

"what do you mean?"

"That curse is eating him inside out. He needs to make his mark before he runns out of ink." Sheelah smiled, reassuring me that my father wouldn't follow.

I ran at full speed into the forest, jumping over spears and swords left behind that symbolized sanity for those people, blindly attacking a dragon that couldn't fly. Fair wasn't a word too oftenly used in Viking language unless refering to the fact that life wasn't fair so the possibility that the one and only Night FUry I'd ever meet that cared for me was dying was all to real.

"VOID!" I shouted, knowing he could have collapsed any length of the way to the ravine. "VOID!" Tears began to fog my sight as I ran faster and faster until I reached the edge of the ravine, my eyes shifting from one end of the inset land to the other, searching for him. I finally saw him, my eyes widening as I jumped over the edge, landing on my feet, running to the edge of the pool. He was lying in the center of the pool, bleeding out. My luck he'd be the one place I couldn't get to him.

"Run!" Void gasped, wincing as he sat up. How he was sitting on water I'll never know.

"No! Wait, what's wrong with the water?" I asked, poking it, the surface as wiggley and gel-like as I'd ever seen anything. It looked like Spanish pudding.

"I'm doing it. I was hoping to have enough strength to get across, but I guess not."

"I'm coming out there to get you!" I shouted.

"NO!"

"Okay, so how do you think you're getting back across?"

"Time."

"Time waits for no one." I chuckled, slipping my shoes off and stepping on the surface. It was hard to stand on and it wouldn't stop moving, but I figured if I ran fast enough I could get to him quickly. Running to where he was, I took his hand. "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"Get moving. I'm not liking this stuff." I panicked, my feet begining to sink into the water portion of the pool. I ran back to the land part of the ravine, the gel collapsing into water as soon as Void stepped away from it.

Finally we'd reached land, the water rippling widely as the gel had gone away and the sun was making its reflections on the surface creating a dance of light for the few that could see. The sun was going down fast and it had probably been a few days or something like that. I didn't care. I was just glad that Void was okay... well... less dead than I thought he'd be.

"Are you insane?"

"No!"

"Then why did you come back here?"

"To fix what I did!"

"What did _you _do?"

"I caused this." I pointed to his bleeding arm.

"I get cuts and gashes like this all the time. What's one more slice going to do?"

"You don't get it do you? My father's sword is specifically laced with black acid. That will bubble up, fester, and kill you." I shouted, hitting him across the face.

"What was that for?"

"Leaving me." I teared up, biting into his arm. He winced, letting out a grunt of pain, but the acid had to come out. Black Acid was a special poison only found in the ashes of snakes and dragons of high power, but the dragon can't take the acid itself. I began to suck the poison out of his gash, the flavor unbearably disgusting and putrid, but once again, he'd die from the acid before he died of the cut. The acid began to burn my mouth so I spit it out.

"Stop that!"

"I'm serious, this will kill you, not could." I said, wiping the black acid from my lips, biting down on his arm again. He began to struggle, the acid seeping into his muscles and burning up anything it came into contact with.

"Damn it!" He thrashed, crushing a rock in his hand.

"Just... hold on..." I mummbled, taking in the last bit of the acid, spitting it on the ground. "Here." I panicked, handing him a rag.

"What do I need it for?" He puffed.

"Bite." I instructed, forcing the medicine Sheelah had given me into his arm. He snapped out of his calm nature, the pain too much. I tore off a piece of my shirt, wrapped it around his arm, and pinned him to the ground in a hug. He had to stop moving or the medicine wouldn't have enough time to take effect.

"Gods... this isn't WORTH IT!" He grinned a little, pain written over his face. I knew how bad it hurt. One time a girl, stupidly, made a shaman from another village furious, so he threw the black acid on her arms, the pain so bad she died just before Sheelah could get to her. She was one of the cursed girls who died before she could stop her clock. Void laughed really loudly, gripping his arm tightly just as I had when he scratched it.

"I know... the medicine should take into effect soon." I smiled, stepping off of him, sitting on my knees.

"H... h... Hiccup is it?" He managed, hoping to distract himself from the pain.

"How did you know?"

"Your... father I think was shouting it at me when I tried to get near your village. That's when I got this." He laughed, pointing to his arm.

"If you ever see that sword, run. He uses it for everything when he's not using his hands so that is the only weapon he needs." I explained, leaning back in relief that he was okay.

"Why doesn't he use something else?"

"Because he only needs to nick you with that sword and you're down for the count."

"How does he not get the acid on him when he puts it on his sword?"

"That's just it, he doesn't have to! Once the acid has been put on an object, unless removed thoroughly, it won't be needed for another three years. That acid has taken down countless dragons and people alike."

"Sounds just like the Vikings... so... What makes you different?"

"Hmm?"

"What makes you different? What makes you the one that comes back and _helps _the dragon?"

"That... is from my mother. She wasn't a Viking."

"Then how did your father meet her?"

"She was a runaway. Well, more or less, a traitor to the Vikings. She refused to fight or slaughter anything without reason or with reason. She got sick at the sight of blood and she couldn't stand the thought of murder. She always taught me that no matter what, killing is wrong and we shouldn't do it. Just because the dragons attack us, doesn't mean that we should attack the dragons." I explained, remembering her long blonde hair flowing in the wind as she stood up for a dragon that slaughtered her without a second thought.

"Ezmarie."

"How did you know?"

"She used to feed the babies back at the nest. She was so kind and caring that everyone liked her... except for Agnis..."

"Who's..."

"Another time..."

"I see..."

"She was right you know. About the murder. Agnis... he just didn't agree... like the Vikings..." Void smiled, the medicine coming into effect.

"I know." I nodded, the pain returning to my own arm. "Ouch..." I winced, gripping my arm. I'd used all the medicine on Void's arm, so I was left to wallow in pain.

"You used that all up? Why didn't you use it on your own arm?"

"I thought you'd need it more."

"Idiot." He puffed, taking my arm and unwrapping the bandages.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping." He sighed, licking my wounds. Numbness went up and down into my arm as he licked it, no more feeling in the pain that was once there.

"What... are you...?"

"My saliva has a nerotoxin that paralyzes nerve cells and their ability to feel. You won't be able to feel that for another two days." Void smiled, tousling my hair.

"Everything we know about you... is wrong..." I frowned, looking at my arm and how that it didn't feel a thing.

"That is true... in every sense."

"What was your connection to my mother?"

"Oh... Well, honestly, you should be asking your father that question."

"What do you mean?"

"You mother wasn't human. She was a dragon, just like me. She was stupid and fell in love with your father and had you."

"How was she stupid?"

"She gave up her ability to fly and heal for him. So, if push comes to shove, you are techinically a dragon."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?"

"Techincally, you are a dragon. To be more correct. The last of your kind."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother was the last of a rare dragon called the Night Angel. It's a cross between the Earth Angel dragon and a Night Fury. Her father was a Night Fury and her mother was an Earth Angel." Void explained.

"I... I... I'm a dragon?"

"In a sense yes..."

"What do you mean in a sense?"

"It takes a half dragon certain times to awaken their powers but yes, you should be able to fly, attack, and even transform just like the rest of us at some point. All it takes is an emotional trigger."

"Like?"

"Something so emotionally unstablizing that it could cause your genes to rupture from its sleep and force out your powers. This would be like a wave of imense rage or sadness."

"Y... you mean to tell me that... I... A pathetic, looser of my village, Hiccup! I am a _dragon_?"

"Yes."

"Th... then... how do you know for sure?"

"If the trigger has started, you should be able to see your first scale right about... here." Void pointed out, rolling my sleeve up to show a black scale that shimmered blue and purple in the light of the receding dusk. It was embedded into my skin and it had roots.

"What is that?"

"The beginning of your real genes awakening. These will multiply until they cover your entire body at which point you will be a dragon entirely. Don't freak out, but it would be best to hide this from the villagers until you know how to hide them entirely."

"It's like you're instructing me on... cooking! This is too weird!"

"It's more natural than you might think."

"This? This is natural for me?"

"Don't worry, I've seen worse freak outs."

"I'm sorry what?"

"No one has ever gotten this close because no demidragon has ever been revealed other than three, including you. Our kind is just like yours, with the dragon genes included. We have a village, people, houses, food, and we do just about everything you do." Void explained, rolling my shirt down.

"You... you're more than that..." I sighed, hugging him close.

"I know." He smirked, pressing his lips to mine. I flushed bright red. What in the gods name of the hells did he think he was doing? I thought I was going to scream at him, but I didn't. I had no more air for that.

"Y... wh..."

"You need sleep. I can't fly for a while and you aren't getting out of here that easily. Go to sleep." He smiled, my face still burning red hot from his kiss.

"H... yo... you..." I stammered as he picked me up.

"I don't have a lot, but I've got this." Void offered me his shirt. He was ripped! /[]/ I gaped for a second and then took his shirt and rolled over on a patch of grass. I buried my face in the shirt and thought for two hours, my face still red hot as I sat there and waited for... something.

Today's Happenings

1: Fooled Father into thinking I would kill Void Night.

2: Jumped and landed on feet.

3: Walked on Water

4: Sucked poison out of dragon's arm

5: Dragon licked arm

6: Found out that my mother was a dragon

7: Found out that I am a dragon

8: Was kissed by dragon(Guy)

OH MY F*&$^#* GODS!


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was freezing, waking me with its icy air and a layer of frost on my skin. Dew laced the grass and flowers of the ravine, giving a wintery touch to everything around me and in the vacinity not in the sunlight that was curling over the edge of the paradise. My eyes shifted from the top of the ravine to the bottom, finally finding Void standing on the water out in the center.

"What are you doing out there now?"

"Catching food." He called, forcing his hand through the suface, trying to catch a fish, but failing.

"You won't get anythat way." I puffed, noticing my arm was completely healed. Had his nerotoxin done this?

"It's worked before!"

"It may have, but not for long. Things adapt, they move from ignorantly being caught by your techniques to speeding up their movements to avoid being caught, but, they haven't become to smart to avoid falling into traps." I smiled, pulling my fishing pole from my bag.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You'll starve unless you adapt to them." I sighed, sitting down, digging in the ground for a worm. One very long, very juicy nightcrawler slithered through the dirt as I snatched it up, hooked it, and threw my string out in the water that was just water from where I was.

"How's that going to work? They're too smart."

"For being caught by hand," I grunted, the first fish large and brutal on my tiny fishing pole. "But they aren't smart enough not to be caught by trick. Like I said before." I explained, grabbing the fish and snapping its neck.

"I thought you were against killing."

"This is merely for survival."

"What about a dragon attack."

"I can't hurt anything on my intelligence level that knows what I'm doing. And besides, you wouldn't hurt me would you?" I smiled, my face flushing a little as I remembered last night.

"N... no but..." Void stammered, catching the fish I tossed him, his body morphing into a dragon so he could digest the bones.

"Exactly. Even though some are dangerous, I hope they are smart enough to know I won't hurt them." I sighed, resting my hand on his head. I could hear a soft purr from within his body, rumbling inside. Dragon's weren't the beasts and monsters that we all thought they were. If anything they were like giant cats!

I caught eight more fish and then set them aside.

"Don't eat them." I puffed, picking up a few twigs and sticks to start a fire. When I turned around, Void was sneaking one fish. "Hey!"

"Heheh..."

"Don't steal. Come on, I need you." I waved him over, setting the sticks down in a circle of rocks. "Fire please." I snickered, purple flames igniting the twigs and sticks as I shoved each of the fish on a stick and set them in the fire.

"So... you need anything else?"

"An alibi for last night and why you aren't dead."

"I could escort you back."

"Any intruders are killed on the spot, besides, you have... those tattoo things on your face."

"Oh, these?" He asked, the tattoos fading into his skin. "They can go away on command. It just takes a crap load of focus."

"I see. Well still, intruders, shot, stabbed, impaled, sliced with acid swords, you name it, it will happen."

"Ouch. Hey what about torture?"

"Oh don't be rediculous..." I laughed, turning back to him, "That's only for... I don't really know... but if you ever go to the dragon pens, you'd cry..."

"Pens?"

"There are some of them that are caught and used for training... I can't even look at it."

"Training? What is that place?"

"One of the worst hells you could imagine."

"How did your mother get mixed up in all that?"

"I don't know... but there's a good chance that she fed those poor people."

"How would you know?"

"I... have a specific memory of a dragon girl... she was... different. She cried a lot and she had long blonde hair... she looked a lot like the girl that was here a few nights ago."

"Sounds right. Those two were rescued from some camp near your place. They remember a woman who helped them and her son so it's highly possible if not entirely that it was you and your mother."

"Could be... but then why would they attack me?"

"Oh... Clarane. She hates all humans. I was surprised she let you live."

"You were the one that nearly killed her."

"I still don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you stood up for her."

"Heh... You are the one that doesn't get things Void."

"I get everything."

"Oh really? Then how come you can't get me?"

"Because you're Ezmarie's son. No one understood her and why she refused to attack anyone of the Vikings or people in general. She would come back to her house with gashes and bruises because she wouldn't dodge them or fight back even though she was the most powerful dragon in the world."

"She was the most powerful?"

"One bite, scratch, or shot of fire even grazing your skin and you were a dead man."

"That's why..."

"That's why what?"

"My mother refused to hit me or get mad at me. She kept babbling about my death if she did."

"A dragon's rage in any form is uncontainable. Her scratches would kill you if she got mad at you."

"So... she was just protecting me."

"And teaching you for the better."

"Ezmarie... she had a pretty name..."

"I know. Everyone did. What stuns me is why your father didn't know she was a dragon. Her name in Dragonei means Earth Child for Peace.

"Then what does your name mean?"

"It's self explanitory. Void: Empty Hearted Night."

"Why were you named that?"

"Prophecitical reasons. Our names are based on what our healer predicts, but seeing as your mother's death, we are dying off pretty fast."

"You mean you have no medicinal person?"

"Not one. Ezmarie left before she could have an aprentice to study under her so she never left an heir."

"I... I know everything about her... what she taught me all her healing techniques."

"That's good, but it wouldn't do much good."

"Why?"

"Dragons rely on their magic for healing. She might have told you human healing but for dragons it couldn't do much good."

"Your arm is better isn't it?" I pointed out the tiny sliver of a scar that was left behind. "That was one of the techniques she taught me."

Void looked at his arm and back at me. Ding! Light bulb goes off in head.

"She taught you this?"

"Yes."

"Pfft..." He laughed, rolling over on his back.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... you're so much like Ezmarie that it's not funny. All you'd need is her blonde hair and being a girl." He wiped a tear from his eye in laughter.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny... Hey... so... how do you think you'll ever get out of here?"

"Oh... No idea. It could be months or... I could get some assistance."

"How?"

"Grow another one of these." He pointed out, morphing his tail out and pointing to the missing piece of the tail."

"That's all that's stopping you from flying?"

"Yep. This one little piece is all I need."

"So.. how long does it take to grow one back."

"That's the thing. You can't." Void puffed bluntly, letting the tail morph back into his human spine.

"I see... Well, I can help you."

"And how?"

"You'll see... but I need to get out of here."

"I can't climb up the edge but you'd have to jump over yourself."

"Can do." I smiled, shoving my pack over my shoulder.

Void morphed into a Night Fury and notioned for me to climb on. The climb was freezing as we gained altitude, the sky coming closer and so did the edge. Finally, with one last mad rush of insanity, I jumped for edge, Void falling back to earth.

"You're on your own for now. I'll be here. Trust me."

"Just... stay hidden... There's probably a search party out for a body so don't make it too easy for you to be seen." I called, running off in the direction of the village, so many things running through my mind. Oh shit... the main thing being that I was part Dragon, I had a scale, now up to three, on my arm, a guy kissed me, and I was trying to come up with a way for Void to fly... To the blacksmith!

Before I knew it, I was back in the village, out of breath and out of mind.

"Hiccup?" Sheelah gasped, catching me as I entered her herb field.

"Hi there. Hey, have you seen my father?"

"No, he's out on that frivilous search for the Dragon's Nest. Why?"

"Good... oh nothing... Hey, can I have some of those?" I asked, pointing to her garden.

"Uh... sure... Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" Sheelah called, my direction already to the metal shop where I was an apprentice.

"Things." I smiled, bolting to the shop where my employer was out for hunting something he'd never find.

I heated up the fire and threw on my leather apron and pulled out metal rods and bolts. A Dragon that can't fly is a dead dragon so I needed to figure out some way to give that piece of Void's tail back.

Ding!

I tossed the ends of the rods into the fire, setting them aside to heat up as I cut leather to the shape of his back wing. From my angle it looked perfect and I was just thinking how I was going to get it to work right.

Thinking... thinking... DING!

Wait... how would Void feel if I made a saddle? Hmm... for flight, I don't think he'd mind.

I ripped a good portion of sheep wool from a bag and set it on top of a piece of leather and pressed another piece on top and began to sew them together. It was easier than I thought it would be to make the saddle but all I needed was the back wing and a way to control it. The nuts and bolts of it all, literally, was the hardest part.

The chinks and kinks was loud and began to draw attention of Sheelah.

"What in the Gods name do you think you're doing?"

"Uh... experimenting."

"Sounds like thinking."

"That too."

"Thinking is dangerous."

"Then accuse me." I puffed, turning back to my work. Finally I had all the kinks out of it and everything was ready. Now all I needed was one Void Night to put it on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Hey, can you keep a secret?"

"Of all kinds."

"Okay... I really need you to lie for me. Tell my father that I went on a hunting trip for the weekend and I won't be back for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because... important matters. Just tell him that." I called, taking my basket of fish that I'd caught between picking herbs and making the saddle and running off back to the ravine. I just hoped that this would be easier than I thought it'd be.


	5. Chapter 5

The ravine came into sight, but there was no Void in it.

"Void?" I called, jumping down into the ravine. "Hello? Earth to Dragon?" I called, looking around. He was nowhere to be seen. I thought someone had hunted him or found him and trapped him, making my stomach flip. Crunching of silent footsteps whispered up behind me, my ears pricking to the sounds. I dare not move for letting the person behind me know I was aware of their presence. My hand reached for my dagger, drawing it as I whipped around, holding the knife to Void's throat.

"Got me." He stiffened, throwing his hands up in surprise.

"Sorry, it's just. I don't know who's going to be out here anymore. My father and the entire adult population of the village is out looking for the nest."

"They'll never find it."

"Don't you think I know that."

"What's with the high strung energy?"

"Hmm? Oh, I have a little something... or more than that." I sighed, tossing my bag on the ground and pulling out the saddle, gears and ropes, and the back wing.

"What's all that?"

"This can help you fly again."

"Really?"

"But... there is one downside... for you I guess."

Void let out a puff, crossing his arm as I assembled the contraption in one piece. "The only way you'll be able to fly is if I'm driving."

"Really?" Less excited than the last 'Really?' but still interested.

"It's not so bad. I think." My eyes checked off things as I stood over the machine. "All I need now is one agreeable dragon to wear it."

"Do I have to?"

"You want to get out of this ravine?"

"Yes."

"Then Night Fury please."

The black dragon was more unique and intricate each time I saw him, but distractions aside, I began to tie the back wing to his tail. "Don't move just yet." I called to his ears, attaching the saddle and the strings and everything else that needed to be strapped on and nailed down. It looked good from a distance but how would it work out in the air?

"Okay... When I say 'now' go okay?"

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"Ready?" I took in a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be."

"Phew... okay... NOW!" I shouted, pressing back on the pedal as he ran into the air, the feeling incredible as the wind blew through my hair and eveything that was bigger than me no bigger than an ant now. "This is INCREDIBLE!" I shouted, holding my arms out as if to catch the clouds I was riding through. It really was true. Everything we knew about Dragons, as a monster, not even as a person, was all wrong. They weren't creatures or monsters created to spite the humans from the gods, they were a race of incredible beings with the powers of the gods.

"Hold on tight." Void smirked, flying straight up into the clouds. I shut my eyes tight and wrapped my arms around his chest so that I wouldn't fall, his heartbeat pounding in my ears. When the air was clearer, I opened my eyes to see a dark place, full of stars, clouds, and a heavenly aura. It was night when the world below was day and it was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen.

"Where are we?"

"This is... the above sky. This is the sky's limit I guess you could say." Void sighed, flying back down to earth. I wanted to stay up in the clouds, but I knew the air was thinner up there so it was getting harder to breathe.

"The sky's limit... then what's ours? As a dragon?"

"We don't have any."

"Really?" I fazed, staring into the clouds, the darkness behind me calling me back. The blood of my mother and her ancestors calling me home.

"Don't get sucked into that. It'll send you to another world."

"Huh? Oh... why?"

"That's Gods territory."

"I see..."

"Hey, what's that smell?" Void asked, the smell of burning meat filling the air. I gagged on the scent as we flew above it.

"It's called Dragon's End. It's a pool with Black Acid vents at the bottom. The looks bring the unsuspecting victims to bathe, then they die of the acid burns."

"How would you know?"

"I nearly went in at one point when I was little. My father pulled me back from jumping in the pool."

"Must've been pretty mindracking huh?"

"You have no idea." I remembered, locking my gaze down on the pools where two innocent birds had flown into the pools.

The fly over and over was high and cool, the clouds water instead of air and unfortunately, I got soaked in midair because of it.

"Sorry." Void apologized, flying lower.

"It's fine." I smiled, clicking the pedal forward so that we flew lower and lower.

A village of bustling proportions was sitting on rolling hills, people waving at us and smiling... All except two people that were all to familiar.

One girl, now with fear in her eyes, flying in the air, and one plump, thick scaled dragon with an angry look on his face. The two from a few nights ago.

"Below us is the village, but those two..." Void began.

"I know." I nodded, my sleeve blowing up revealing my shoulder of black scales with the blue and purple shimmer. The girl nearly fell to earth at the sight of my arm and how it was healed and the shoulder with the scales on a once-normal human.

"Void! What's this?" The plump dragon growled, flapping over to us.

"Get off my back Hiccup."

"Uh... I don't know if you're aware, but gravity does apply."

"I know, but the back fire that'll happen would kill you. Give me ten seconds."

"Are you insane?"

"Your mother didn't think so."

"What are you...?"

"Count back." Void sighed, my hook flying off as he flipped, my body falling to earth. A loud, lightening screech ripped through the air as he shot the dragon above me, purple flames marking hte Night Fury's signature shot. The one that never missed.

"T... ten..." I stammered, my eyes widening as the earth came closer and closer. "Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five..." My mother must be weeping in heaven because even though it was light out, it began to rain heavily, the hot rain nearly burning my skin. "Four... th... Three... T... Two..."

"Hiccup!"

"One." I opened my eyes and I was in Void's arms, my heart pounding as we hit the ground hard, digging a three foot trail similar to the one I found when I first met him. I thought my heart was going to fall to pieces when my eyes opened, the ground burning hot as I stood up to help him off his back. We stared at each other for a second in shock that we were still alive and breathing then a nervous, then loud laugh broke between us.

"I... I thought... Hahahaha... I thought you weren't going to make it..." I stammered, falling on my back in laughter.

"You know... for a little guy, you fall fast..." Void laughed, taking my hand so we could both stand up.

"S... So where are we?"

"This? Welcome to the Nest." He gestured to the vast, rolling hills that faced me, a girl, that looked similar to Sheelah, running over to us. She was older and taller, but she still had the same outfits and hair and eyes.

"Void! What have we told you about bringing humans into the territory?" She growled, her red eyes raging in fury.

"Uh..." He began to defend himself, when her staff came down on his head.

"No 'uh' it's not exceptable." She snapped, nearly throwing her staff on top of his head again, my hand stopping it.

"It's okay." I smiled, my shirt rolling back with gravity, revealing my shoulder, her eyes widening.

"You! Oh thank Gods! You're back!" She brightened, picking me up off the ground. WHOAS!

"Put the kid down. He hasn't one idea of what you speak." Void sighed, brushing his clothes off.

"He doesn't? Why not?"

"He's a half don't you remember?"

"Oh right. Well, aren't we deprived. Does he know his mother's practice?"

"Everything she knew he knows."

"Really?" She sighed, a little amazed, turning back to me. "Now, what is your name?"

"H... Hiccup." I managed, flushing a little. What was the big deal?

"Sounds just like your mother to have you blend in. Well, Hiccup, I'll have you know you don't have a real name."

"What?"

"If you are part dragon, you need a name. Which, according to legend, isn't decided until you earn your wings. So this will take some time. But until then, come! A great happening is here. As for those two, they can crawl back to Agnis's hole and die there for all I care." The woman glared up at them.

"Um... what's your name?" I asked, sliding out from her hug.

"Oh! Well, my name is Ocea."

"Like Ocean?"

"Precisely. If you know anything, then you could guess that I'm..."

"The Dragon of the Oceans. Ocea Marine."

"How... did you...?"

"I... I'm not sure, but I feel like we've met before..." I thought to myself, looking into her brown eyes.

"That sounds about right. I was your babysitter when you were a child."

"Really?"

"It was so cute. You could never say my name right until you were eight."

"I don't remember anything past six years ago... I guess... my memories stop when I'm nine..."

Ocea's eyes sank to the ground, her smile fading.

"Sounds about right..." She sighed, pulling me along into the village.

I had no earthly idea about what she meant, but she seemed unhappy about it. The village was bustling with people, children, elders, and more. Even three people my age handing around blowing fireballs into the air at some rocks they tossed into the air. The children were running in circles, playing a game with no end but to catch butterflies and to figure out who could fly the highest.

"This place... this is the place my father has been trying to destroy?" I asked myself out loud, nearly crying.

"Yes. No one has ever found it before, but the guards have been under attack fairly recently though." Ocea sighed, forcing the door to a large house open. Inside was a girl my age in a number of bandages and two boys my age lying in bed with gashes and bruises. On the far end of the house was a body, covered up by a sheet.

"What is this?"

"These are the victims of attack. Rinalii, the girl, and the boys, Exis and Tine. The girl over there... Well, her name was Exi. She died this morning of a cut to the arm. We've seen nothing like it before." Ocea grimaced as she pulled back the sheet to show me. It was the Black Acid gash effects that would have torn Void limb from limb.

"This, Void, is what could have been you!" I bit my bottom lip, covering Exi's corpse back up.

"That's the total effect?"

"Yes."

"What? Void had this cut?" Ocea butted in.

"Yes. He was cut in the same place with my father's Acid Sword. It's his prized possession in battle."

"Is there a way to cure this?"

"You have to suck the poison out before it spreads to the heart and goes everywhere else and also you need to use an herbal compound to heal the wound." I explained, checking the living people in the house for any signs of withdrawl and shock.

"So that's all that could've saved this girl's life?"

"That's all."

"See, this is why we needed to find him sooner." Ocea shouted, smacking Void upside the head. She marched out of the room in a rage, cracking the door right off its hinges.

"What's the matter with her?"

"You see, Exi was Ocea's daughter."

"I see... It's not easy loosing someone you love."

I looked around the room to see who was in need of repair first, the whining coming mainly from the guy my age named Tine.

"I'll kill em'. He's dead if I ever see that sad slouch of a man again!" He spat, fire spilling from his lips, not joking at all. I mean it.

"what did the man look like?"

"What didn't he look like? He was this muscular God of a man that was cutting down everything in his reach."

"I see... did he cut you?"

"No, but I got the lickin' of a life time. Bashed me each and every way with the back end of his blade. Cheat."

"Sounds right. Anyhow, you should be fine. Just rest, sleep, and a good dose of Tisbee with a splint of course coudln't hurt you."

"Tisbee?"

"Pain killing herb."

"Finally! A good man that knows a thing or two. You remind me of Ezmarie. The sweetest belle of any ball. She knew everything about anything. such a shame though. she was so nice." Tine sighed, the faded image of my mother's face coming into view.

"I know. She was. Now, has anyone else been cut? Specifically by the man Tine's talking about?" I looked at the two, the girl, Rinalii in a large amount of pain, failing a sad attempt to mask it with a smile.

"Heh... I was... I tried to stop Exi from getting sliced... heh heh... AAH! I guess... we can't all win..." She puffed, her body weak and pale. This was the onset effects of the Black Acid.

"Where were you hit?"

"R... Right in the back... Blind old cheat. He thinks it's fair..." She managed, grinding her teeth. The area of where she had been hit by my father's sword was unfortunate. She wouldn't be able to get as much of it out as we needed, but she could at least get some relief from her suffering and the acid's effects.

"I can't remove the poison, but I can neutralize its effects. This, really in the long run, will be more painful than the acid in your back."

"Heh heh... I've never been one to mind pain much... more painful huh? Well... so be it..." She winced, her eyes filled with hope in me that I could help her.

"How powerful of a dragon would you say you are?"

"Powerful? On what terms?"

"Strength."

"She tore down a tree once on a light anger." Void butted in. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Lovely... I need the two strongest dragons in this place to hold her down."

"that would be me and Ocea."

"Leave her to me. For now, just make sure Rinalii doesn't move." I called, running out the door, my eyes set on the Ocean that had tiny shore waves that were licking the sand. "Ocea!' I called, seeing her sitting on a rock facing the distant and neverending ocean.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Well, in the long run. I need your help."

"I can't go back in there. That girl was my..."

"I know. She was your daughter. I understand. I may know better than anyone in this world what that feels like. Ocea, I've nearly died five times in the past week, I've had to save two lives, plus my own, and on top of that, my father thinks I'm on a hunting trip for Void. I cannot remember one thing about my mother since I was nien and her face? I have no clue what it looked like. Please, Ocea, Rinalii will die without your help." I paused, seeing this certain look in Ocea's eyes. It was similar to the one that my father had on his face when I talked about my mother.

"It's just... I know..."

"Ocea... Rinalii's dying of the same thing your daughter died of. If that Acid isn't neutralized she will end up the same way."

Her eyes snapped back to reality, her body bolting upright.

"I'm sorry. what do you need me to do?"

"All I need is for you to hold her down while I help her."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Ocea and I walked back to the hut where Tine and Exis were sitting outside, knowing that when Rinalii was in pain, she thrashed every which way she could reach. They were right to sit out of the way.

"I need you to hold her shoulders while Void holds her ankles. The remedy won't take five minutes to make, so try to calm her as much as possible before we start." I explained, my hands nearly shaking as I pulled out the viles of the Anti Acid that was an Acid in itself. Silver Acid was produced by the blood of a God and was only given to two people on earth. My mother, which she gave to me, and the son of the God Estridese. He died in battle centuries ago, so it didn't matter. The Silver Acid would neutralize all effects of the Black Acid in Rinalii's back, saving her from a whole other world of hurt.

"Rinalii, listen, don't hurt yourself. You need to hold still." Ocea smiled, a tear rolling down Rinalli's cheek. I knew she was afraid, but she didn't know that I was just as scared for her.

"It's no use. This isn't reverse psychology. Rinalii, this WILL hurt and it's going to hurt a LOT. You can't scream or thrash or the remedy will NOT work for you." I explained, staring into her eyes, knowing what was in store for us in the next ten minutes.

We had to pour the Acid into her wound, stitch it up, and all without pain reliever. I had nothing ready for her so I had just the rag that Void bit into and my hopes for the best to come of this. I tied my hair back, rolled my sleeves up, and grabbed the vile with all my strength. "Just hold out... for a little while... Ezmarie... help me..." I sighed, pouring the vile into her back, her lips releasing the loudest scream I'd ever heard a person shout. I winced to the sound, her pain rippling through my arms. Just like my mother, she could sense pain and emotion, so I inheiritted these painful traits. I could feel everything she could and it took me everything I had not to let it show.

"J... g... Hold on... for a few more minutes..." I stammered, my face growing pale and cold as the grips of pain strangled my focus.

"Are you alright?" Void asked, looking a little concerned as he saw my face.

"M... I don't know..." I bit my lip, unfortunately, blood trickling over my lips. I grabbed the needle and began to sew her back up so the Silver Acid woudln't spill over, the aftermath less painful than what I thought it would be. Rinalii actually passed out from the pain so she didn't feel much of it when she was in her sleeping state.

"GOD!" I gasped, finally unable to hold in my pain.

"What's the matter?" Ocea turned her attention to me.

"One of his mother's skills. A painful one at that."

"Soul Sense."

"Is that what this is?" I asked, gripping my arm tightly as I stood up.

"Yeah... Hey, think of the bright side. She's safe from death."

"Not just yet she isn't. Shock can turn the safe zone into a red alert. Someone she be at her side all night to make sure she doesn't shock. If she does she needs to be wrapped up in blankets and given lots of water." I explained, washing the blood off my hands in a bucket of water near her bed.

I walked, more like ran out of the room, the fear of the pain returning back to me chasing me from the village.

"Hiccup!"

"Sorry, I just... I can't stay in this place..."

"..."

"This place reminds me too much of my mother and... how many people like Rinalii... like Exi... Like YOU there would be! That Acid thrives on time so if I were to treat a few, I'd still have corpses all over. It doesn't end until his battle does!" I sobbed, wiping the blood from my lips.

"I know... I can't live here either... You think it's easy?"

"No! I know it's not easy... I just... I wish that you could understand..."

"All I need to understand..." He smirked, grabbing my face and pulling it to his lips. He KISSED me AGAIN! / I could feel his heart beat as he kissed me with his tongue, his heart snycing with mine. I felt like I was melting in his arms, so many things running through my head. This was so wrong... so right? what was I feeling? Why can't I place any of them? Why can't I understand him... Why was he the one that made me care for this world?... Why? "...Is you..." He smirked, pulling his face away from mine.

"V... Void..." I stammered, my face burning red... His green eyes shined brighter than any of the silver and white stars behind his face. It was dark now, the moon lighting a path so brightly to the point that every feature on his face was perfectly outlined as he caried me back to the ravine, the night sun shining through the dark. He had this wide, satisfided grin plastered across his face as he caried me, the warmth of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

"It's funny... I thought that you could understand what I feel. Since you have Soul Sense..." Void smirked, setting me down on the patch of grass and leaves.

"The weird thing is... I can't get you... I can't tell what you're thinking... or what you're feeling... You're just... my mystery..."

"Good, keep on figuring me out... my princess..." He grinned, pressing his lips to mine.

Is this what love feels like?

_"Hiccup... why did you name me that?" _

_ "Oh, why? Hmm... I guess it's because your name is only temporary." _

_ "Why is it temp... tempi..." _

_ "Temporary. It means not permanent. Not Forever. You see, Hiccup, you are a special case. Some day you will understand, but until then, stay my little Hiccup. The interuption of my life that isn't so bad and makes me laugh." My mother's face faded, her eyes, silver like the moon, her smile as white as the clouds. _

I opened my eyes to find the ravine empty. Not just a little undisturbed, deserted.

"Void?"

"Right here." He smiled, wrapping me in a hug from behind.

"What are you doing back there?"

"Shh..." He squinted at the edge of the ravine. There was someone approaching.

"HIDE!" I hissed, jumping up to look at least a little occupied. It was Astrid. The one pretty girl in our village.

"YOU! Your father is looking high and low for you. You've been gone two days!"

"Sorry, just looking for the Night Fury..."

"Give up on that. Be lucky you aren't dead! Those things will jump you without warning."

"They do NOT!" I protested, taking my words back.

"How would you know? You were attacked by one!"

"I... sort of attacked it..." I covered, realizing what would I tell my father about my scratches and burns, but as I looked at my arms and felt my lips, I felt no pain or scars. Had Void's kiss done this? /

"Who cares, disappointment, let's get going." She spat, pulling me over the edge of the ravine. I nearly looked back as I walked away, knowing how hard it would be to be separated from him for this long... but I coudln't tell him how long that would be to begin with.


	7. Chapter 7

I was lying in bed that night, looking out the window at he sky. My father had lectured me on going to DT before I could actually catch a Night Fury, but I already had one. He had... k... let's not bring that into the mix, okay?

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned over to find the girl dragon from a week ago peering over me. I wanted to run, but that would lead to more death. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you." She whispered, kneeling down.

"About what?"

"Agnis. Hiccup, if you ever see Agnis, run with all your might. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. He wants you dead, Hiccup."

"What?"

"Agnis is out for three thing from you. You Innocence, your Blood, and Void's death. Don't let any of those things come to pass, do you hear?"

"Wait!" I called, the girl stepping from the window and flying off. I knew what I had to do. This was it. Running away was totally an option... for the safety of my village and my... friend Void.


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't ignorant and I knew I had to run for the sake of my village, and for the sake that Agnis didn't get the Innocence that the girl was talking about. I'd never know what she was talking about, but I knew that I had to protect it.

"Hiccup!" Void's voice called, the darkness and the mix of the light coming from the moon showing me to the ravine.

"Void! What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Get on." He sighed, jumping his way out of the ravine.

"I need one explanation now."

"Ever heard the expression Love's a Bitch?"

"No," I puffed, climbing on his back, kicking him off the ground.

"Well, consider it your best friend." He ground his teeth, jumping off the ground just in time to avoid a fire blast that was black with its shade of fire.

"What was that?"

"Appetizer to what will happen if Agnis finds us."

"Heheheh... So, what is this Innocence stuff?"

"That is... for later..."

"No! I'm tired of later! I need an answer now!"

"It's the reason I love you. Pheramones that pull me to you. It's just one big way of saying I'm addicted to you."

My face burned red. Addicted? 0/_/0 ? Was I some drug to him?

"Hehehhehehhehe... h... So... That's what that is..." I stammered, flying wherever Void let me. It was at least an hour before we got to a place where he let me stop at the opposite end of the island where a small house lay, the homey feeling oddly reminding me of my own home.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I serve Exile."

"Why are you exiled?"

"That village is under Agnis Rule. I can't live in a place where he runs the nation. I live out here alone."

"It's not like you to be alone."

"Actually, it's more normal than you might think."

"I don't think it should be."

"That's you. You might be surprised as to what really goes on outside your villages dragon hunting. There's more than meets the eye in your world."

"I figured such. It's just that, having the father I do, leaving for intellectual reasons would be considered mad so I can't really do that. I just wish someone could go with me to make sure that I don't fall or drown or something... You know... like a guardian angel..." I thought out loud, the words echoing off my lips so nicely I almost repeated them.

"We all need someone special. We all need you." He smiled, setting his saddle and the fake back wing on the ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I need you."

"What are you talking about?" I flushed, my face burning red with his words.

"I need you... To survive..." He breathed, his face to my neck now. His tongue traced my neck, sending a wave of numb shivers up and down my spine.

"St... what are you... sto... hah... hah..." I gasped, his tongue breaking the solid seal on my lips, his kiss numb and hot. Why was that? Why was I thinking at this one moment in time?

"..." He didn't speak. He didn't move. He just stood over me. I clutched my pocket watch, my heart speeding up.

"I can't... The watch... It's going to kill me..." I managed, holding it together in fear that it would fall apart.

"What?"

"This is a curse... It's my curse to carry... I can't..."

"This thing?"

"Everytime my heart beats faster than normal, my life ticks away faster."

"This thing is killing you?"

"Y... yes..."

"What do I have to do to make it stop?"

"T... I can't... It's too... embarrassing..."

"Tell me now."

"Y... You have to... to... tell me... that you... that you love me... and mean it..." I blushed crimson, burying my head in my knees.

"Well that's easy. I do." He smirked, kissing me again. "Hiccup... I love you more than air and I need you." At that point in time the watch shattered on the chocker chain it was locked to. The dust fell to the floor and disappeared, freeing me of the curse that would have killed me sooner than anyway I'd hope to die. The choker was still there, but who cared, I was free from that thing. I was the first of my generation to live through the curse... but that meant... a guy... he... WHOAS! /_/

"I... It... shattered..." I stammered, staring wide eyed at the choker. To dust!

"I can see that, but that wasn't stopping your Innocence from sending off signals to other people who can sense it and dragons."

"S... So... What does that mean?"

"Your Innocence is like a food for the person you choose to give it to. The person who has it holds your heart with the Innocence. In a sense, the Innocence is like your soul. If you give it to me, then Agnis will leave you alone for that purpose, but because you are Ezmarie's son, he won't stop until he has your blood."

"Why?"

"You are the prophesized Angel of Nights. The soul in which you can only give to one person that you love the most." He smirked, pressing his lips to mine, his tongue parting my lips. My body burned with the need for him as he carried me to a bed in the darkest corner of the house. I couldn't see anything past his face, the rest of the world blurry as I tried to realize what was going on. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing...

Void threw me down, my spine cracking a little, letting my muscles relax. My face was red in the dark, the sun setting over the hills as time sped up more than I could remember. I couldn't even see what was going on. I could only lie there and feel everything that was happening to my body and my soul that seemed to morph into something entirely not myself. I could feel Void's lips pressing against mine and his tongue intertwining with my own, his taste... what was it? It was... His poison!

"V... Void! Y.. Poison?"

"Your body needs to get used to it. This dose won't kill you."

The poison tasted like nothing I'd ever tasted. Like... sweet and bitter... It was delicious and I wanted more, but I knew it would kill me in my current state. The darkness let no light through, not ever that coming from Void's eyes. I wished I could see his face, knowing that this was right? Or was it wrong? It felt so right, but I knew it was so wrong... but the best things in life are wrong aren't they? I could feel his hand sliding up my shirt.

"Wh... what are you doing?"

"..." He didn't answer me, he just kissed me again. Why wouldn't anyone answer me anymore? My shirt ended up on the floor, farther than I could even begin to see, his hands wrapping me in a hug. "I trust you."

"What... for?"

"For everthing... The question is... Do you trust me..."

"For?"

"Everything. Anything. To not hurt you. To keep you safe. To love you."

"To... t... l... love?"

"For everything. All I need to know now, Hiccup, is do you love me?"

"I... L... I..."

"You don't have to say it if you can't. Just a nod would do." He smiled in the dark, my lips leaving in on his.

"I love you... I trust you... for anything... and everything..." I managed, flushing as his eyes lit up with surprise. Green light filled the tiny space as his lips locked with my own.

_"When you're older, you may not understand it, but..." _My mother's voice echoed in my head. _"You may not understand it at all and why it happens, but someone loves you dearly and more closely than I could ever know. As my son, Hiccup, you have a bond with me, but the person that will love you more than anyone ever could." _

I finally understood those words and what they meant. I knew what she was telling me why she was telling me those things and everything fell into place as I closed my eyes to feel what my mother had been talking about. His kiss, the sound of our hearts beating as one, and our fingers intertwined with each other, weaved as one. I could feel his hands running down my pants, a fever spreading from wherever he touched. My body burned for him. "V... hah... hahah... st... hah... Aah!" I gasped, leaning over his shoulders that were broad and strong, unbreakable.

"You're so cute."

"Sh... shut up!" I gasped, my arms wrapping around his head as he kissed my chest.

"Why should I?"

"I... I don't... yo... I can't..." I stammered, trying to think of an answer for that. Nothing came to mind so I gave up on that.

He pulled my hips down to his, the pain tearing through my body causing me to cry out.

"AAH... I can't... it hurts... st... stop..." I stammered, tears rolling down my cheeks, my fingernails digging in his shoulder blades. The pain was too great for me to take.

"Just bear with me." He whispered, "Breath slowly..."

"Hah... hah... hnn... y... hah...hah... hahah... hnn! Aah..." I gasped, my face burning redder and redder as the pain subsided with the most incredible feeling in the world. It felt like flying, only so much more. I thought my heart was going to explode into tiny bits at the feeling as it took over my body and controlled everything I had. Void pressed his lips to my own, his tongue parting my sealed lips once again, the heat of his venom combined with the feeling that was so forbidden it was almost too good to enjoy, felt like my body would shatter like the watch.

"I love you..." Void smirked, forcing himself inside of me deeper, the feeling timesing ten fold.

"I... hah... Aah! I... Void... I love you..." I stammered, the feeling consuming me.

/

My eyes shot open, the blanket I was practically attached to warm and soft, the morning light flooding the windows of the house. Void was missing from my bedside as I yanked my clothes on and tripped over several books to get out and see where he was. This attempt at walking was failing as the floor was covered in crap and sorts of stuffs.

"Void?" I called, finding him laying out in the sun, topless, soaking up the warmth of the day, the time looking about midday.

"Hi there." He smirked, his eyes still closed.

"What are you doing?"

"Key tip in surviving as a dragon, we are cold blooded. I would freeze in there if I didn't get sun soon."

"Okay." I nodded, kneeling down beside him. He was more beautiful up close, his lips pale, slowly regaining color in the light.

"Thanks..."

"For what?"

"Last night..." His words brought back so many images.

HOLY SHIZNET! LAST NIGHT'S EVENTS CWEER (clear) ! VEWY VEWY CREER! /

"T... Th... u... y... I... Wa... n... hmph...!" I stammered, pouting as my face turned bright red with embarrassment. I just... with a GUY! Dragon-guy... hot dragon guy... The dragon guy... was good at it too... HOW WOULD I KNOW DEESE TINGS? _

"The Innocence was last night."

"Th... That's INNOCENCE?" I flushed, finally making a question.

"Yes."

"S... s... so if... Agnis... WHOAS! TMI !"

"Exactly." Void nodded, pressing his lips to mine, "This is the reason that I had to have yours first. It's the best when love is in the mix."

"S... stop that!"

"Kissing?"

"Y... yeah that!"

"Why?"

"I... that's just... you're just..."

"Because I'm a guy?"

"Yeah!"

"You didn't seem to mind being a girl last night..." Void snickered, my face turning the reddest red in the world as I buried my face in my knees to hide my shame. "Don't be so embarrassed."

"I can't! I'm just as worthless as my dad told me I was."

"What?"

"My dad thinks I'm better off a girl with all the good I do..." I sobbed, Void's arms wrapping around my body.

"Don't listen to him. Just because you are a girl to me, doesn't mean you are. I love you, girl or guy." He smiled, kissing me like he did all last night. I faded into his arms as he pushed me down, the sunlight warming my entire body. We laid there, side by side, soaking up the warmth, taking in the day, sleeping soundly, our hands weaved together.

I noticed that in the morning my other arm began to grow scales and that my left arm was half covered with scales of the most unimaginable preportions. I didn't care, and if anything I thought they were a heritage signifier. I liked them... and I loved Void...


	9. Chapter 9

If I was a plant I would have grown roots next to Void, sleeping eternally, my flower watching over him carefully. I never wanted to see him go. He was mine.

As if those feeling were second nature I pressed our hands tighter around each other, his eyes watching me as I slept soundly next to him. I loved him? Was that the right termanology? The sun seemed to engulf my sight, when my eyes opened all the world seemed to be in shades of blue and green. Mostly blue.

"Hiccup?"

"Nn?" I asked warily, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I wanted to open them fully so that I would see his face clearly.

"We have to go."

"Where?"

"Since you've been taken your name needs to be given to you."

"T... taken?"

"Innocence removed."

"I see... okay..." I yawned, sitting upright, stretching out my arms to the heavens. When I took a look at my arms they were nearly fully engulfed in black scales. They were black and tough now, my eyes glistening green and glassy as I looked in a pool of water. My hair had taken a turn for the worst with the brown darkening with streaks of gold flowing slightly to my left. "What in the...?"

"You're becoming more and more like a dragon each day. Your mother was just like you."

"This is... so... unreal..." I stammered, stroking my hair that was uncomparibly softer now than it was before.

"It's all too real and so is the war for you."

"What?"

"Just because you can no longer offer Innocence does not mean that you are not useful."

"What good am I now?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Try me."

"I won't, it's too... painful..."

"For who?"

"Both of us."

"Tell me, Void."

"You're persistant aren't you?"

"It makes me unique, now tell me."

Void sighed to himself, swearing beneath his breath, finally peering into my soul with his eyes. "Your blood offers emence power and your flesh could give a dragon or demon immortality."

"W... w... wah... what are you...? R... n... no... that's not... no..."

"I told you... we have to name you and keep you safe before the war over you begins."

"I... I don't want to cause people pain anymore..."

"It's not your fault, that's just how it is. Prophecies are meant to be fulfilled."

"Why can't it be someone else?"

"Because... if it was anyone else I don't think I'd chosen to keep them alive. Now aren't I right?" He smirked, pressing his lips to mine. That fever spread over me again, smothering my mind with wrong thoughts and more wrong images... so... very... very wrong...

"Why is this all so important?" I asked, flushing a little with his words.

"Because, it's you that would be in danger. You're the cutest guy I've ever seen, Hiccup… and don't I know that right?" He grinned, kissing me softly on the cheek. He was so much like a gentleman… why was he so much more than perfect? That didn't come around as often as a blue moon. Probably because he…. He's gay…. Does that make me gay too? Does it? Hmm… I NEESH TO INVESHTIGATE DEES TINGS…

"*Sigh…* I'll take that the right way and you fly me over to the village… let's get this over with…"

"What's with the sob story attitude? Tired?"

"You can't imagine…" I yawned, rubbing sleep from my eyes as we jetted up into the air.

"I was on top you know! I did most of the work last night." He pouted, my face burning red.

"Do you enjoy doing this?"

"This? A lot of things can be considered this."

"Making me so nervous!"

"It's what makes you look the cutest… adorable even." He snickered, my foot letting his back wing off and doing a dead downward spiral. "What are you doing?"

"That's not really for you. Don't do that."

"That?"

"The whole psychology trip."

"Promise not to… just… put your freakin' good for Gods foot on the pedal!" He shouted, my foot slamming downward just so that we didn't crash into the ocean.

"Got your attention, didn't I?"

"You must be utterly MAD! But I think I like that about you…" He smirked, kissing my lips softly as he morphed out of his dragon form for just a few minutes.

"Ha, ha… come on… top or bottom, I'm exhausted…" I sighed, laying down on his cool back and riding through the chilled morning winds. It was a nice feeling and partially I was in a fair amount of pain.

((SHEX NEVAH HURT SHO BAD! IT WASHN'T SHUPPOSHED TO HURT!))((but i wash dah grl... I gesh...))

"Are you really that tired?"

"It feels like you beat the stuffing out of me... I'm so feverish... I think I'm getting sick..." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry... I won't do that next time..." He smiled, flying on the winds.

"Heheh... you really did me in... Void..." I flushed, passing out on his back, my foot still on the pedal.

"Hiccup?"

"Just... let me... sleep for a... little while..." I burned, wrapping my arms around the dragon's body, the burns spreading from my lips to my toes, fingertips and all. Everything was hot and sick. what was the matter with me? Was I affraid of my mother seeing my face? I was so ashamed of who had... t... "taken me"... but I couldn't deny it... I felt internally connected with him... somehow... deeper...

My ears were pressed to his back as I listened to his heartbeat, his song. It was so beautiful that I fell asleep to it. "Hey Void?" I flushed, snuggling the scales as they cooled my body.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm disgusting?'

"What?"

"I don't know... do you?"

"How could I ever feel that way about you? I love you!" He shouted above the wind, my face turning red, then relaxing. I felt at peace that I knew he loved me. That was good to know... reassuring... completing...

"I love you too..." I smiled warily, tired and hot.

The ride was smooth and cool as the air reached every inch of my body, consuming me. It felt good as I sat up, running my fingers through the clouds. Water ran down my arms and I pulled them from the clouds.

"Having fun?"

"Hmm? Yes..." I smiled, feeling very light, very airy in the sky. Why was that?

"You seem to be in a good mood."

" I don't know... I feel... light..." I giggled, Void landing on the ground.

"That feeling is death."

"What?"

"When you give your soul up as a contract of love you have this eternal feeling of weightlessness because you no longer have that human boundary." Void explained, turning back to his human form.

"I see..." I smiled bubbliy... I've never felt more alive. I've never felt better, but reality grabbed me again after I felt the sensation that I was forgetting something came over me. Oh yeah... my dad... ooh this would not go well... not at all... hmm...

"There you are!" Ocea smiled, a girl tagging along behind her. She looked just like... OH!

"Afternoon, Ocea. And... is this...?"

"Yes! This is Rinalii."

"I just... wanted to thank you..." She flushed, hesitating to shake my hand.

"You're welcome, and I'm just glad to see that you're okay. How are Tine and Exis."

"Back to the big gloating bafoons they always were." Rinalii giggled, running off as soon as Ocea dismissed her.

"She's just like she was three years ago... you work miracles, Hiccup." Ocea smiled warmly at her direction.

"Well, she deserves it." I smiled, Void coughing to get Ocea out of chatty mode.

"Oh, sorry. Okay, come here." She pulled me, Void staying behind. I longed for him to join me, but I knew he couldn't. something told me it was forbidden for an Exiled man to be out of things like this. "Okay, today you will choose your name, now I mean a spirit will choose a name for you. If your mother's soul is still lingering then she'll give you the name that she chose for you." Ocea explained, everyone seeming o school me lately.

"Okay... so... when is that?"

"Now." She sighed, pushing me into a hut where the only light that was available was coming from a pit of blue fire. Ocea stayed outside as I approached the pit, cold heat coming from the embers that snapped, popped, and burned.

"H-hello?" I whispered, a woman's voice echoing out to me.

"H... up... Hii... up... Hiccup..." It was my mother calling out.

"M... Ezmarie?" I stammered, approaching the fire. True enough, her face was smiling at me from within the embers. "Mother..." I gasped, reaching in the fire, only to be burned.

"Don't reach into these flames, darling. Flames of God punish a dragon's heart." She smiled warily, her body rising from the ashes and her body becoming whole as she sat on the now cold hearth.

"M-mom..." I flushed, ashes falling off her and her face not a day over twenty three.

"My darling, come here." She opened her arms to me, my hands wrapping around her. She was whole, but hollow and cold. I just wanted to hold her, dead or alive. "Oh my darling, it's been so long. Look how you've grown! I feel like I've missed it all... Tell me Hiccup, have I missed your life?"

"There hasn't been much to miss in the past... father's gotten cold and..."

"And recently?"

"I... I... I'm sorry... that I... I fell in love with a..." I began, her hands covering my mouth.

"I know, Void. He's an angel isn't he? He'll treat you well." She smiled, kissing my forehead. "I'd stay longer dearest, but Heaven's gates call me back now. Before I leave, your name. It is Hiroh." She waved, slipping back into the ashes and the flame reigniting itself in the clear day. She had come and gone, just as when she was with me. I missed her dearly, but no time for tears. I had other things to do.

I stepped from the hut and Ocea was waiting outside, at the ready with her pen. "So?" She asked eagerly, waiting to answer my questions.

"She said... my name was Hiroh..."

"Hiroh... ooh, good one."

"What does it mean?"

"Ashes Angel."

"I see... Is that all?"

"Yes, I just... need to give you this. It's been passed down from generation to generation on your mother's family. Now it is yours."

"Ecra Degrosis Yugari Tenma. What's that mean?"

"Equal Dragons Share the Earth to All. It's a healer's motto that they heal dragons, ghosts, humans, and gods. It's an equal healer's ground rule." She recited, closing her eyes for a second.

"I see."

"Now, you and Void have to get out of here before Agnis wakes. He'll chew you up and spit oyu out if you don't get out of here." She whispered, shooing me off. Rinallii, Tine, and Exis waved me off as I kicked Void into the air. I wanted to stay, but it wasn't safe for now.

"What's your name?"

"Hiroh..."

"Ashes Angel."

"Yes..." I sighed, turning on the wind and high up into the clouds. "I'm not a fan of the name though..."

"I can call you Hiccup, if you want?"

"Would you?"

"I will." He smiled, the clouds drenching us in water. I felt so heavy all of a sudden, but that was just pressure from the height.

I just wanted to go back to Void's Exile house. I just wanted to go home... to... to live with him... to have him as mine... to be his...


	10. Chapter 10

It was late at night when we finally avoided some minor storms that we'd been lost in and gotten back to the Exile cave, home. We were soaked and I'd gotten electircuted and my eye could not stop twitching. It was kind of exciting getting shocked and living through it, but I could imagine that woudln't happen if I was a human. But I'm not, so all rules aside, that was AWESOME!

"Are you sure you're okay?" Void asked sweetly, laughing at my eye.

"I'm fine... if this damn thing would stop twitching!" I shouted, face-palming my eye, the twitching stopping. "Success!"

"Good?"

"Yeah..." I sighed, remembering Ezmarie dipping into the ashes and her face permanently burnt in my memory, nevermind the fire pun.

"Something wrong?" He asked, kissing my neck softly.

"For one, I told you to stop doing that. Otherwise? No, I'm good." I lied, cracking my knuckles, my fingernails sharpened. "So... if I were to scratch you... you'd die?" I asked, staring at my fingernails that were sharp and ready to attack.

"Yes... why?"

"How... can... we... have s-s..."

"Oh, the fingernails digging thing? Ah, well... hmm... I'm not sure... that's something to look into." He thought aloud, my face a little red. I had this eerie feeling I'd never get that kind of sensation again.

"What if my poison hasn't come in yet?"

"Well that's a possibility."

"Give me your arm."

"What are you going to do."

"Scratch you." I said blankly, swiping my nail around his skin, blood pooling at the surface like tiny droplets of dew on a spider web, but no unusualy bubbling or foaming, so poison wasn't there yet.

"Huh, so you haven't had you poison come in yet." He smirked, kissing me passionately, his tongue and my own swirling and spinning in a sick teasing kiss. I felt hot all over as his poison slipped between my lips and his.

"More..." I gasped, kissing him back. I wanted that deadly rush of sick pleasure and heat. I wanted his poison. [sounds like lady gaga lyrics, ya know?]

"Greedy girl."

"Hnn..." I flushed, his toungue tracing my neck, chest and then... my... yeah... "AAH! V... void-sama... Ah... hah... hnn... nn.. aa..."

"So cute... so... sensitive..." He teased, licking it, his poison drowning out my logic and reason for things. I just wanted more of him, more of what he could do to my body.

"Sh... shut up... uu..." I flushed, hitting my head against the wall of his bedroom.

"Oh but dearest... you like it so much... the teasing... why should I?" He laughed deeply in his throat, fingering my chest, my... you fill in the blanks! /

"Gah... gods... hnn... v..v..." I tried, only falling victim to his tongue. He was so good at what he does, and what he's doing. All so very good... too good... "nn... aa..."

"Do you want it?"

"Y... yes..." I whispered, so glad that he couldn't see through the dark.

"How bad?"

"Nn... ba... bad... I want it... I need it..."

"Need? Now we're greedy."

"P-please?" I stammered, so much so that I felt like a moron, but when he came inside of me, my body nearly shattered under the weight of the feeling. "AA... NN... Void!"

"That's my girl."

"VOID!" I gasped, my fingernails digging into his back. Between the poison, the feeling, and what was all going on, I thought I'd melt in the heat of the room, the poison adding a high up fever.

It went on forever, the feeling, the night... I felt so good, so right, so at home with him in my arms, his sleeping face now lulling me into my own dream. "I love you..." He mused, wrapping his arms around me.

"I... love you too..." I flushed, falling back into the darkness.

_ "I wanna leave..." I sobbed, hiding behind my mother's back. It was a dark, damp place full of moaning monsters and people that looked evil. "Mommy, I'm scared." _

_ "Don't worry, they won't hurt you." She smiled, her gypsy coins singing in the dark as they bounced with the movements of her hips. Soon we came across a cage with a girl insde, her arm bleeding and her stomach thin. _

_ "Get away from you traitor!" She snarled, hissing with a dragon tongue. _

_ "Now, now Clarane. If you want to starve another day so be it, but I'm cleaning up that wound." She sighed, unlocking the cage and stepping inside. _

_ "Why do you care so much?" _

_ "Because watching those mosters torture innocent people makes me sick." _

_ "Your husband seems to find it okay." _

_ "I'm changing him, Clarane."_

_ "Oh really? What's going to happen when your son turns over? How will he react? He'll die, Ezmarie!" Clarane snapped. _

_ "No... he's strong... he'll survive. He's my boy..." _

_ "Please, Sister Ez... save yourself. You have to go back... help me... help our brothe escape, Ezmarie!" Clarane plead, her arm now dressed and foot at her feet. She had tears in her eyes and I was waiting for her to stop. I could hear and sense everything... it was sick and it made me unhappy as I sat in that dark, damp, and cold cellway. _

_ "Clarane, I'll get you out tomorrow, but I cannot go back." _

_ "Ezii, I'm not asking, I'm demanding." _

_ "Oh yeah? And what dragon of your stature is going to stop me?" _

_ "Ezii, please. I don't want to see him get hurt. I don't want to see you get hurt!" _

_ "I won't... when you get out... tell everyone back home... I'm okay... and so is Hiccup." She smiled, the memory fading. _

The moon was still out when I climbed out of bed, Void sound asleep amist the blankets and pillows. He was so delicate, so fragile, but I slipped out of bed. I wanted to take a bath, to get clean since I'd been without bathing for a week. It was getting sticky all over, but the ocean would tear that away.

My mind seemed to be in a zombie state, my arms scaley and refracting the moonlight, was numbed by the icy twilight air. "Shegyesho... myutami..." I whispered something, not really words I knew... what were they?

_Come to me... Hiroh..._

"Nai... tetsugai... rokonin..." I muttered, again in that weird language.

"Hiccup?" Void's voice called, my ears tuning him out as I walked into the waters. The waves licked at my legs, like arms, pulling me into the ocean deeper. "HICCUP!" Void shouted, pulling me back, my eyes blinking into focus. I was freezing and Void looked panicked as he held me in his arms, his body collapsed in the shallow waves.

"Void?" I stared, sort of confused about where I was. Where was I? The moon was full and large as the tide, my scales submerging beneath my skin. I felt so strage as my eyes widened with the moon's size and its light making it nearly as bright as day.

"What are you doing, Agnis?" Void bared his teeth, looking out on the ocean. I jerked my head to see if he was there and sure enough, a large, burley man stood on the water, orange eyes like flames, short, spiked, black hair mopped all over.

"He came on his own."

"Get the fuck out here you monster!" Void shouted, clutching me close. This was Agnis? He made the entire ocean go still and the water turned black.

"V... Void get out of the water!" I shouted, pushing him up and onto the shore, my body running cold in the black water. It was like lead and it seeped into my skin. Black Acid.

"HIROH!" Void screamed, nearing the water, my hand pounding the ground.

"Gah... hnn... n-no... d-dd-don't come out here..." I shook, my entire body burning with pain. I knew this is what he felt, what Rinalii, what my mother felt... why did I know how she died?

"NO!" Void hissed, digging his claws in the sand. Agnis was stepping forward.

"It's over for him, Voidaea."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He cried, pulling Agnis to his feet, barely nicking his skin. It was like he was made of iron.

"Hnn... nn.. aa... v..v... v... Ag... nis..."

"Hiccup?"

"Hah... ahh... why are you doing this? Wasn't... causing my mother's death... enough?... wasn't it?... nn..." I gasped, suddenly enlightened on the entire thing. I could remember all of those years I lost... all nine of them... and watching my mother die by the black acid... by my father's sword because she jumped between them to protect Agnis.

"Wh... what?" Void stammered, Agnis shooting up and holding Void off the ground by his neck. "Gharh... haha... you.. BASTARD!" Void screamed, kicking him in the stomach, nothing happening. "She stood up for you! She cared about you! YOU LOVED HER!" He thrashed, my heart beginning to skip.

"She... loved you... back... Agnis... you know... that?" I stammered, clutching my stomach, the acid takign affect.

"That wretched whore hated me and you both know it." Agnis spat, crushing Void's windpipe and tossing him to the ground.

"No... she didn't... she hated..." I began, the water's color bleeding back to blue.

"WHAT?" Agnis gasped, picking me up by my stomach, in both hands. He began to crush my body. "Who's here that can purify this putrid blood?"

"Agnisaeo Retrifuge. Council has charged you with crimes against the Angel of Death on the count of murder of innocence and treason." A woman's voice shouted, my fingernails digging in his hands as I tried to escape.

"Back so soon, Tyralaea?" Agnis sniggered, beginning to crush my body again. Blood trickled over my lips as I began to bleed. My eyes widened as I felt sick in his hands as he dropped me. "I'll leave him be for now, but on my word, I will return." He smirked, flying off.

My body hit the water with a CRACK! I was emersed in cool, clear water, a woman with angel wings hovering over me.

"It's such a sin to be who you are... my dear Hiroh..." She sighed, standing on the water. She crowched down, at my eye level. "Voidaea, come here."

"Is he okay?" He stammered, running out on the water, my eyes out of focus.

"I don't know... it'll take time... and love... only to know..."

"H-Hiccup... I'm so sorry I let this happen..." Void teared up, holding me in his arms.

"I... believe... in you... it's gonna... be okay... okay?" I asked, touching his face gently as a tear from his eye touched my face, cooling my burning up body temperature.

"Hiccup... please..." He sobbed, holding me in his arms, the angel winged woman shaking her head.

"Your life will only be like this... if you don't stop this madness... Hirohmai..." She sighed, tousling my hair, "but his love for you will save you from ending... my dear Hiroh..." She smiled, fading into nothing.

My eyes filled with tears as they closed, my head filling with shadows and shapes and Void lifted me into the sky, falling back into the water. "DAMN IT!" He sobbed, wiping his tears.

"Just... let me die... baby..." I smiled, gripping his hair, whisping it into his ear.

"NO! I'm not letting you die!"

"Heheh... that black... it was black acid... it seeped into my skin, baby... it's not coming out..." I sputtered, licking my lips of the blood.

"YES IT WILL." He teared up, biting his lips. "There's got to be some way! There has to!"

"No... there isn't..." I smiled madly, hugging him tightly. "It was fun while it lasted, eh?"

"No... no... NO!" He sobbed, holding me. "This isn't it!"

"There's... only... one way... but... it would... k... kill you..."

"How?"

"I'm not... letting you die..."

"Oh yes you will, how?"

"heh... no... there is no way I'll tell you..."

"D-damn it!"

"Just... take me... home... to where... my mother is..." I faded, falling back into death.


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed just like yesterday... just a few days ago that I met him. That I jumped ravines, that I risked my life, that I risked it all for him... and now... I'm a spirit hovering over my corpse. I'm looking down as Void ties me on his back in a frantic attempt to save me. He wanted to get me to Ocea... that wouldn't help. I'm dead and my mother's ghost was sitting next to me as we were glued to my corpse.

"He loves you, you know?" She mused, combing my hair with her fingers.

"I know..."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you jump out of the water too?"

"Panic."

"Are you always going to give me one word answers?"

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure... I didn't want to die, but I'm okay with it... or... am I not dead?"

"Not yet..."

"Not yet?"

"No. There's a less drastic way to save your life. He knows. He's afraid he won't be fast enough though."

"You never told me you were a dragon."

"You never asked."

"Yeah, like that would've come up in conversation."

"Hey! I just... I was saving it until you changed..."

"Well, I guess I won't earn my wings before death, eh?"

"Not true."

"Really?"

"If he knows where he's going, we'll make it."

"We'll?"

"We will."

"Hmm... do you think he loves me, or my innocence?"

"Both, secondly out of obligation. If he doesn't keep you alive, he'll kill himself."

"What?"

"Yeah... he's a bit drastic... but it's out of love... you know?"

"I... don't want him to die! It's not his time!"

"He knows that... but he'll sure damn try..." She mused, patting me on my shoulder as she faded away. Breakaway from this earth... you're awfully lucky... to be able to die...

Void, or now Voidaea, slid into the village, my body in his arms, Ocea running up, panic in her eyes as he held me, tears in his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" She screamed, taking me from him.

"A... Agnis... showed up. He turned the water into Black Acid... h-his skin absorbed it, Osaea..." He sobbed, biting his lip.

"He... that bastard."

"Please... he's got to get to the Emerga Angel."

"That place... is locked."

"What?"

"Ezmarie locked it!"

"NO!" He shouted, my eyes fluttering open, my soul back in my body.

"I know... the code..." I stammered, stepping down, walking unconsciously toward a rock wall.

"You can't, she never told... anyone..." Osaea began, my arm coiling back, coming onto the wall, the rock crumbling. I stepped inside the closed up cave.

"That's... impossible... that stone was unbreakabele!" Osaea gaped, my body trudging through the darkness, Void running up to me.

"H... Hiccup... you've got to stop this madness. you don't know the code..."

"I do... my mother... told me... right before she died." I gasped, leaning on the door to the Emerga Angel Sanctuary.

"Please..."

"It's... Shegyesho... myutami... Nai... tetsugai... rokonin..." I pressed the stones, the door gushing open with a force of my body falling on it.

"I don't believe it..." Void whispered, picking me up. Inside was the most beautiful room with a calm river of silver running through it and light flowing in between the stones at the bed. It was a river of stars.

"Heheh... no one ever believs in me... do they?" I laughed flatly, his arms setting me in the water, the electricity flooding over me.

"See? I told you that you'd make it." She laughed, my head turning, the angelic woman smiling.

"Ezmaria?"

"The one and the only. Like it?" She smiled, spinning.

"Ezmaria?" Void asked, staring at her. "Who is she?"

"I'm Hiccup's older sister!" She grinned mad, my body sitting up. I felt completely pure again, my body returned to its former state without the acid.

"Hey, Nee-chan." I smiled, hugging her.

"You mean... that..."

"She's my father's daughter as well... he won't talk about you though..." I smiled, only knowing that she'd run off when she was thirteen.

"You look..."

"Just like my mother?"

"Yes..."

"I know. We were identical." She smiled, ruffling my hair. "I've missed you. Damn, I'd never guess he'd make you gay, Hii-chan!" She laughed, hugging me tight as my face flushed red.

"Sh-shup ut..."

"Speech issues?"

"Leave me alone. I just took a bath in acid and stars!" I flushed, hugging her back. I missed her tons.

"So... he's okay?" Void stammered, still on edge.

"I'm fine..."

"Uu... nn..." Void teared, my arms wrapping around him. I closed my fingers, weaving them together with his.

"I'm fine..." I smiled, wiping his tears from his face.

"I'm glad... that you're okay... I couldn't have done it without you..." He admitted, pressing his face to my chest. I held him close.

"I'm just glad you made it. Uu! I've been stuck in here since mom died..{}" Ezmaria stretched, laughing a bit.

"Don't scare me like that." Void breathed into my chest, his words muffled.

"I can't guarantee that, but I can promise you this." I smiled, wings coming from my back, black wings. "I can sure put up a good fight." I smiled.

"Your wings."

"Uh huh."

"Good... now I won't have to worry so much." He smiled, hugging me.

The world seemed to relax as I relaxed my wings, but the rest of my senses were heigtend. Something was coming, somthing bad. My father.

"We have to go."

"What?"

"My father, he's got something planned." I sniffed the air, the smell of unrully anger floating on the air. It made me dizzy, but I knew my father was gaining on finding this place.

"What is it?"

"It's... I think Agnis is closing in on the village!" I gasped, running from the cave. Ezamaria ran with me, out speed matched. Void lagged behind for a second as I yanked open Ocea's door. "Ocea, it's Agnis." I puffed, Ezmaria's sight catching Ocea off guard.

"Ezmaria?"

"Long time no see, but this is more important."

"What's that old fool up to now?"

"Our father... Agnis... combine those two in a room and add powermad vikings. What do you get."

"A clash of gods."

"Round up a few people. This is gonna get messy."

"Where's Clarane?" I butted in, her finger tapping my shoulder.

"Right here. We have to stop them." She smiled, having given into her better nature. She was more kind hearted then I could take and she was so much more than what Void was about to attack. Void caught up with us after shock from sitting in the Emerga Angel.

"Claranie?" Void gasped, her change of style and attitude causing him to shake his head. "If we stop those mad men then I know the world's over." He sighed, Ocea notioning for me to come over.

"You have a careful asset. When your dad sees you..."

"He'll swing at me."

"what?"

"He'll call me a traitor and swing at me."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead."

"Shit."

"Well think of it this way. I'm unstoppable, am I right?" I smirked, my teeth sharpening.

"Just don't get in over your head, kid." She smiled, my body pumping adrenaline into my veins. I was ready, I was ready... now.

I walked outside and Void, Ezmaria, and Claranie had gathered a hanful of dragons including Tine, Exis, and Rinalii, Rinalii running up and hugging me.

"Feel better?" I smiled, patting her on her shoulder.

"Much. So uh, we going up against your dad?"

"Sigh... yes, but steer clear of him, that's my job." I smiled, reassuring the crowd that they had a thirty minute lag to stay back. "Okay? Steer clear of the chief, he's mine. I want all of you to stay back for thirty minutes and as soon as that lag is up, full speed." I shouted, taking Void, Ezmaria, and Rinalii with me. "Ocea stay behind and lead the back lag inward and remember, stear cleer of my father.

This was a war, this was a battle, this was the end.


	12. Chapter 12

My feet carried me faster than I thought possible as I ran beside Ezmarie and Void, my eyes letting me see far ahead of where I was. We were like lightening as we stepped through the ground, halting as we came within a few feet of the village. Agnis was approaching fast and then I walked in with my party.

"Hiccup?" Sheelah gasped, wrapping her arms around me. "Dear Gods, where have you been?" She teared up, whispering now.

"I can't say, but something bad is coming. You have to get out of here." I sighed, gripping her shoulders.

"Hiccup... what's going on. Who are these people?"

"Friends. Sheelah, you have to run."

"Hiccup, you know I can't leave."

"Then at least stay by my side."

"What's going on?"

"Ssh... just, don't leave my side."

"H..." She began, shuddering at the sight of Void who had regrown his spine and had his menace back.

"Don't worry, he's really not all that evil as he seems. I'll tell you this though, something far worse is coming."

"Is that what this aura is..." She murmered, nodding. She stared at Ezmaria was faintly familar, but still lost. "Do I know you?" She bit her lip.

"Uh... probably not." She shook it off, my party of four moving toward my house... well, my old house...

People in the village, mostly women, stood around and stared as I neared the door. Void had let his focus die so his tattoos were bleeding through and Ezmaria struck disant memories all around. She avoided their glances since she was supposed to be dead.

As I got to the door, my hands were a bit shaky as I reached for the handle. I bit my bottom lip, Void and Sheelah waiting outside. Ezmaria held my hand as I forced open the door, her fingers releasing as the door swung back. Inside stood my father and my master of blacksmithing and the rest of the men.

"HICCUP!" He gasped, running over to hug me. "Good GODS, where have you been."

"De jA vU, huh?" Ezmaria laughed under her breath. A few warriors stepped back, seeing her and recognizing her. The Renagade Angel Ezmaria.

"Ezmaria..." My father grimmaced standing up. "Why are you here?"

"She's here on my accord."

"What?"

"Please... We have to get out of here."

"Hiccup what are you talking about?"

"I..."

"Ezmarie never told him."

"Why are you bringing your mother into this?"

"I see... Please, don't become my enemy."

"What?" My dad stared, the ground trembling.

"Dear gods help us..." I sighed, digging my fingernails into my palm. "Please, don't become my enemy. That's all I ask." I sighed, cracking of wood and half the wall coming down, vikings scrambling everywhere.

"DRAGON ATTACK!"

"Don't shoot him!"

"What?" He gaped, Void, in Night Fury form, clawing at Agnis' neck. "You've got to be kidding me. You're just like your mother."

"More than you think." I sighed, running up and kicking Agnis off Void. "Get the fuck off him!" Screamed, swiping for his neck, his body melting into the earth. "Fuck." I hissed, standing on my feet. I held Void at his place, keeping him from transforming.

"What the hell was that?" My father gasped.

"You've got to grow some senses. Please!"

"No, you've gone mad, Hiccup. This is nonsense!"

"I tried..." I sighed, letting go of Void, his body turning into a human and his claws covered in blood. "Void, where's Sheelah?"

"She said she was going to go to the ravine."

"Good, she'll be safe there." I raked my hair back, the ground shaking again. Agnis. "Please, let me protect you."

"HA! This is some kind of joke? You, protect me?" He laughed, the crowd laughing with him.

"BASTARD!" I hissed, my eyes turning a flaring red. Void held me back as I punched the wall, wood shattering inward.

"H-Hiccup?" Astrid gasped, coming close.

"Heheheheh... you're all doomed if you don't let me help you." I sniggered, tying my hair back. This was going to end badly, but they refused to listen.

"Give it up Hiccup, this little act you're trying to pull isn't going to work." Astrid laughed, walking over to me, Void stepping up.

"Let them parish, it's over, Void." I sighed, calling Ezmaria over as she jumped out the broken wall. "Ezmaria, gather up any person willing to help, or has a mind to..."

"Yes. And what about Agnis?"

"He's mine." I bared my teeth, stepping into the middle of the village. The ground was shaking and people were holding swords and mallets, but they were all in all absolutely under ready.

"Hiccup, you must be joking. Is this some kind of game?" Astrid laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Not the least." I whispered the ground erupting and Agnis snatching Astrid up from beneath her own feet.

"The hells?" She gasped, pulling her leather skirt down as he held her upside down.

"Let her go!" I shouted, kicking Agnis in the stomach and Astrid falling to the ground. "Astrid, if you're not helping me, get the hells out of here!" I shouted, Void at the ready to carry her to the ravine.

"Wh... What can I do?"

"Ask... Him!" I shouted, punching Agnis back again as he melted into the earth.

"Uh... what can I do?" She asked, shuddering as she looked at Void.

"Well, don't shoot any of them." He smiled, pointing to the army that Ocea had brought now, "And keep up with Hiccup." He smiled, running off to check off. Agnis' pack of dogs [dragons] were here as well, Rinalii and Claranie joining me.

"Hey! Rinalii, Claranie, this is Astrid. She's a... mutal friend." I paused, Rinalii and Claranie shaking her hands.

"So... are you both..."

"Dragons." Rinalii smirked, flying up to take out a two header diving for the house that held my father.

"This is insane!" Astrid shuddered, drawing her dagger.

"No, this is what I've been doing all week." I sighed, whipping my claws out.

"Oh gods, what are those?" Astrid moaned, slicing an enemy dragon across the chest.

"Oh, well, these?" I asked, sticking my hand through a dragon's throat. "Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." I sighed, Astrid back walking with me. "How's training been?"

"Well, this kicks training ass!" She cried out, stabbing a smaller dragon.

"HA! Funny, joking when you're going for war?" I laughed, keeping my feet steady. My hair was much longer and beginning to lighten to a full blonde.

"New look... I see."

"What, now you care?"

"Well... no... but with a guy like him breathing down my neck, I don't feel the urge to hurt you." She sniggered, our feet in time as we circled the area.

"Oh, Void? He's just a big softee."

"THAT? That's a softee?"

"Well... on me."

"Whoa... whoa, whoa, whoa..." She flushed.

"Eh? He's a sweetheart." I shrugged, not caring anymore. He was mine and people needed to know that.

"Wow, changed much?"

"Very."

"Wait, your pocket watch! You bastard, where is it?" She poked, my hands covered in blood. This was starting to make me sick.

"Like I said, Void's mine."

"Phweet... damn, Hiccup. If your dad knew about this... gods, I don't wanna think."

"That's why I'm trying to... get in and get out!" I called, my back itching to let my wings out, but that would strike a whole other kind of trouble.

"Well, thanks! Now I'm stuck with a bunch of morons to pick for."

"What, you liked me?"

"You ever... heard the term... when a guy likes a girl... he punches her?"

"Oh, now see, I'm not good at picking up sarcasm, just using it."

"Well then, hope you have fun, lover boy."

"Eh heh... DUCK!" I shouted, drop kicking a dragon.

"Good senses."

"I've got my mother to thank for that."

"Didn't something like this happen on the day she died?"

"Oh yeah..." I breathed, jumping down off a cliff that we had unconsciously climbed. I would have never guessed that Astrid liked me, but it was a little to late now.

"HEY! How did you do that?"

"Forget about it, but don't try it on your own, you'll die."

"What am I supposed to do up here?"

"Stay hidden." I called, the earth beginning to shake again as my father was on a slicing rampage, taking chunks out of my team! COME ON! "STOP THAT!" I shouted, punching my dad in the back.

"He attacked me!"

"First off, that's a girl. And second, Rinalii! What did I say! Not enemies." I puffed, shooing her off.

"You talk to them?"

"They're people, dad."

"Those monsters are not people."

"No, I"m really meaning that. Back at the nest, it's just like here. People."

"Get out of my sight."

"Well... I'm sorry that I have to be your enemy..." I sighed, Astrid coming up from the earth as a dragon and chasing me down. "SHI~~~T!" I shouted, running from him over a few hills and clearing a group of hiding people. They were unharmed, but I was now caught in a section of crossroad between Agnis and Ocean. Let me tell you, if you've been keeping up, I still can't swim. Probably should learn to do that some time... now.

"You're supposed to be dead, little boy."

"So sorry to disappoint," I smirked, my arms drenched in enemy blood and my mind fogged. I'm gonna go to hell for this. "But, I've got people to save." I called, jumping up and clearing his head. I ran down his back and he redirected my path straight into the water. "Oh, Gods Damn it!" I shouted, "VOID!" I gasped, slipping under the surface.

The water was cold and fast as it carried me under. I could see a flashing image of Void coming after me causing me to fade. Nothing seemed fair anymore, but this was it, I guess...


	13. Chapter 13

_I never knew death would be so cold, but so warm. I could hear voices shouting at me and my body being lifted from the ocean, so I don't think I was dead, but I was out of body. Out of mind too. Astrid and Rinalii panicked over me as they listened to my heart and listened. It was beating and I was breathing, I just passed out from the temperature of the water and it was freezing. _

"Hiccup?" My father's shouted, his hands picking me up. I felt really cold as the summer winds soaked me through with its cold.

"Please, he just needs to rest." Sheelah sighed, the earth shaking beneath my body. She wasn't supposed to come back.

"You..." My father grumbled. Pounding the earth.

"Heheh... that weakling is my dinner, so I'll take that as my prize." Agnis cackled, Void tackling him.

"Bastard!" He cried, missing his throat again.

"Hiccup... please... wake up. He needs you... please..." Astrid teared up, holding my head in her arms. I was still out of it and my head was spinning. Something... bad was about to happen.

"Uhnn... Astrid?" I mumbled, sitting up in a daze. My father was dark and angered as he held his sword. Agnis was beaten and bruised as he fell back over the cliff and Void was staring over it to make sure he died when he fell. My father was nearing Void as soon as he turned around.

"You bastard. You and your monsters nearly killed my son! You take my wife! You take my village! But you cannot take my son!" He cried, cracking his knuckles.

"V... void..." I stammered, pulling myself to my feet, my entire body heavy. "No... it's not supposed... to be like this..."

"You... monster! Greedy..."

"No..."

"Theiving..."

"N-no..."

"Heartless bastards!" My father shouted, raising his sword to Void, my body jumping in front of the sword.

"NO!" I screamed, my focus cracking and the tattoos on my face reappearing. Black tears.

I could feel just a few things, but they mattered the most.

Pain. Anger. Relief. Love. I was glad Void wasn't hit, but now... now I was. Blood was seeping into the ground where I stood and a thick blade was cutting through my stomach. My father blinked a bit, fear spreading across his face. "G... gh... n-no..." I stammered, blood pouring from my lips. "No more... war..." I gasped, the acid seeping back into my skin. "Shit."

"HICCUP!" Void gasped, catching me as I fell back.

"Oh my god. Stoic, what the fuck were you thinking?" Astrid screamed, kicking him in the stomach. Void held me in his hands while I bled out, anger in his heart. It beats now louder than what it ever should.

"I'm... so sorry..." I coughed, my wound beginning to heal miraculously. It was my dragon DNA kicking in and if I came out in front of my father, I'd rather die.

"No... no... don't be sorry..." He ground his teeth, the earth cricking and cracking beneath us all. Agnis was alive and back for a third round.

Just as I thought I'd die, Void shed a single tear on my face, something deep within kicking into mass gear. It's like rusted cogs in a clock suddenly began to turn and emense power and energy sugered through me. I sat up, claws digging into the earth as I saw Agnis. I wasn't myself.

I was a monster.

My hair burned black and my eyes flared red with rage as I walked up over to Agnis.

"I was sure you'd be dead." I laughed madly, my fingers cracking loose.

"Same for you. Bleeding out like that."

"HA! I can't die and you know it." I sniggered, poking his hide.

"What, about to tell all? Now?"

"Hiccup, no!"

"What's he doing?" Astrid poked, Void holding her back from coming closer.

"That's... You see... Stoic!" Void stammered, my father coming near, my hand pulling his body back to me by his collar.

"Lay a hand on him and I'll slit your throat." I sniggered, letting him go, my anger at Agnis now.

"Yes?"

"Your wife, Ezmarie, did she tell you anything?"

"About?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"What's this all about?"

"Your wife..."

"Dad, Ezzy was a dragon." Ezmaria butted in.

"Yeah, that." Void sighed, letting go of Astrid.

"What?"

"She gave up her form and magic to be with you." Ezmaria continued, scratching her arms now that there were some scratches here and there about them. "So, in the spirit of things, SUPRISE!"

"You're all mad."

"No, then explain that." Void turned my father's head over to where I was fighting Agnis, my wings carrying me into the sky. I had inflicted a good amount of damage on the dragon form when I sliced his face and arms.

"Not so big in the ego now, eh Agnis?" I cackled, slicing him left and right.

"Such an angered soul."

"Oh stop blubbering." I shouted, forcing my hand through his shoulder. "Now, get the fuck out of my sight or I will kill you. No doubt." I smirked, still out of it. I felt like a man on top of the world when I walked over to my father.

"H-Hiccup?"

"Feh. What, you care?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Came of age? Is that that right word?"

"Oh god... this isn't right."

"Hmm? Of course it is. You create war, I stop it. You kill, I save." I smirked, leaning on Void by having one of my arms draped over his shoulder."You see, I was hunted from day one. This was just inevitable from my birth. Being born to you and Ezmarie was just the start of my end. Feh... I've got to leave, but I'll tell you, Hiccup needed this kind of courage to tell you off." The dark side of my soul cackled, releasing his hold on my body. My hair faded to blonde-brown and my eyes back to green and gold.

Void caught me in his arms as I smiled up at him.

"Hiccup! iccup! up!" I faded.


	14. Chapter 14

I thought I was freezing alive when my body began to shiver mad. I sat up, realizing I was in the stars and silver pool. The black acid having washed away. It was all too quiet in the sancuary when I looked around, the tunnel black with night.

"Void? Ezzy? Rinalii? Astrid?" I called, standing up, the water making me multiples of myself over. "Sheelah? ah... Claranie?"

"No... they aren't here." Stoic's voice echoed from the far end of the sanctuary. Over near the exit was his mass, hunched over in disappointment. I knew what was next, or had a fair idea of what it was.

"S... Father..." I sighed, wiping myself off and pulling my shirt up. Closed up.

"How is that possible."

"What?"

"Your stomach. It's healed and the bite from that dragon is just a faint scar."

"For one, it was a scratch, and two, this water heals all."

"So it could've save your mother?"

"True, but no one else knew about this place but her. Also, it sealed Ezmaria up from the outside for her own safety."

"What safety would cost my wife her life, Hiccup?"

"Both of us were hunted for two things of which I won't say, so she sacrificed herself for our safety." I cringed, my muscles aching all over. I'd worn them out nearly dying twice.

"So... why didn't she tell me?"

"Well, she erased my memory, but my estimation was because you cut down any dragon in your reach and searched for the nest. I still don't know why you've relaxed around here." I puffed, combing my hair out with my fingers.

"Really... she thought that..."

"It was a fact."

"I'm... sorry I didn't know her... that well..."

"Hurts to know something everyone else does but you don't, doesn't it?"

"Like you... and my baby girl."

"Yeah... don't feel bad, I didn't know either until... a few weeks ago."

"And that man, the dragon..."

"Void."

"Yeah... he uh..."

"What did he say to you...?" I paled, my stomach becoming uneasy. Oh please tell me he had a mind to keep it shut.

"He said... that you have to stay here. That you're a healer?" Phew.

"Oh... yes... Ezmarie taught me everything about medicine. She used to heal your dragon pets."

"What?"

"Claranie, she was a flamer."

"That thing... was a person?"

"They all were, even the guards you cut down. They were all my age. You killed a girl, Stoic." I grimaced, remembering the mangled, tangled, burnt body of Ocea's daughter.

"I apologized to that woman... Oshea."

"You should be doing more than that."

"I didn't know."

"You never asked!" I shouted, regretting raising my voice.

"Please... Ezmaria has spoken to me and I'm in pieces as we speak. Void, that man, won't talk to me and I feal like a stranger. This girl, Rinalii, she's very kind and has sat by me, reassuring me you'd be okay. That you'd pull through." He cringed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Rinalii... you nearly killed her."

"Wha..."

"She was a dragon guarding the entrance. Exis, Tine, Ocea's daughter, and Rinalii."

"She never told me."

"She doesn't like to talk about it, but she's really helpful."

"Is she your apprentice?"

"She might be."

"I'm glad."

"What about?"

"That you're safe here."

"Well that is to say I'm not cutting myself off from you. I'll still see you and talk to you, but you have to come to terms with them." I explained, stretching out my muscles. The air was clean in here and the two of us, worn out and worked over, we looked so dirty in here.

"Them... heh... I'd never think I'd be reasoning with a dragon. Tell me, what can I do to repent?"

"Stoic, that isn't my call. I'm not a god, that's their word against yours, but Agnis? He won't be saying anything." I bit my lower lip ,remembering what happened. I began to leave the Emergaangel when Stoic grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To see my friends."

"Ah..."

"Come with, ask forgiveness of them. They're an understanding crowd." I smiled, walking out of the tunnel, night encasing the land. I knew where they were. Stoic stuck to my side, nervously looking around the area as a few dragons scattered off. "Void! Ocea! Come out!" I knocked, Void nearly ripping the door from the hinges.

"Hiccup! And... Stoic..." He faded, locking his eyes on him.

"Come on, loosen up people." I smiled, leaning in on his ears, "Please, give him a second chance."

"Only for you."

"Good. Now, Ocea, Rinalii, all of you, out here now." I snapped, Void coming along with a look that I shot him. Something like this.

_You get none of this if you don't follow, capeesh? _

"Hello, Stoic." Rinalii smiled, joining my side.

"Hello Miss Rinalii."

"Mm hmm!" She giggled in approval.

Ocea, Exis, Tine, Rinalii, Void, and Clarane stood there, awaiting my word.

"Please, Stoic asks for forgiveness. He's seen the wrong." I worded, sounding kind of corny.

"I want to hear it from his mouth." Ocea glared, her face reading the same time I saw her when she saw her daughter.

"Stoic...?" I motioned, Rinalii pulling him up.

"P-please... I did not know, I wasn't raised to know you to be people. I was raised to see you as monsters that destroyed, stole, and cared nothing for others. I have seen what you really, truly are, how you fough along side my only son and daughter, how you stood by them to the end. Please, I beg by the word of the gods, forgive me." Stoic pleaded, head to the ground, something I'd never seen.

He could not see what was being said nonverbally, but Ocea and the rest agreed. I Rinalii bent down on her knees, pulling Stoic up to his knees. "The councel has forgiven you, Stoic, Chief of the Vikings." Rinalii smiled, brightening the night. My father has not once been in such a light mood, but now he looked proud as he stood up, bowing to them.

"Thank you. I promise, no Viking will ever harm you under my ruling. Please... what can we do to end this battle?"

"Well, we could use some help with the little ones and trade wouldn't be bad." Ocea smiled, shaking his hand, squeezing it very tightly. She'd never forget his work with that sword. "And lock that son of a bitch up, Stoic." Ocea twinged, taping the hilt of the massive blade. "It's over."

"I will... for you... for my family."

"Now, dad, I'll see you tomorrow, afternoon with some women, Astrid and Sheelah included, and my master. He'll want to help out too... I hope."

"Yes... I'd never thought I'd be taking orders from you."

"Get used to it." Void butted in.

"Back off." I looked at him again, nearly ripping his head off.

_You want victory sex? Hands off. _

"Son, stay safe."

"I will." I smiled, Void morphing into a Night Fury. "Besides!" I called from the air, "I've got the best protection!" I waved, letting the air take me higher. The clouds soaked me through, but it felt good.

"Yeesh, he's strict."

"Oh let him be..." I smiled, hugging him tightly. "I did that for you."

"You nearly killed _me_! That stunt you pulled? Don't do it again."

"It was out of love."

"Feh... love is overrated."

"Should I turn this thing around and go home?"

"NO!"

"Then it can be as overrated as it wants. I love you."

"I love you too... but I do get to take you tonight."

"Just don't split my stomach open, okay?"

"I won't..."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

"Faithful?"

"Yes."

"Are you just going to give me one word answers?"

"I love you and leave it at that." He flushed, his heart beating a bit fast.

"Okay... we'll leave at that... for now..." I sighed, kissing his scales. They were a part of me now, everything was. He was mine and I was his... it's true, dragons are faithful, always and true... always to me.


	15. Chapter 15

Void ripped off my clothes when we got back home and that's not a joke, shreds people. He nearly forgot to shut the door in the heat of the moment as he knotted his body with mine as he kissed me, tackling me to the bed.

"V-void..." I stammered, his venom running over in my mouth, my lips licking themselves for the taste not to leave. His heart was beating with impatience now. This was lust. Deep, unbridled lust.

"..." Nothing, he was focused on this, all of this, everything.

"Nn... aa...aaa...!" I gasped, falling back in his arms. He was way too good at what he did to me.

"So much... you've been holding back lately." He sniggered, nibbling my ear.

"Hnn... stop it..." I flushed, careful not to dig my fingernails in his back this time, but it was hard.

"Dig your nails in."

"bu... but the venom..."

"I have to get used to it sometime, now dig." He whispered, my fingers scratching his back. The outlet was easier to handle when doing this because I had something to hold onto.

"V... vv... hahah... nn..."

"ehehhmmm..." He laughed, licking my neck. I couldn't take anymore. I... I was... I can't... I...

"AA!"

"Not yet."

"b-bbut..."

"nn nn..."

"Why not?"

"You're getting all the fun."

"Wha... AA!" I gasped, the strange feeling of him inside of me causing me to cry out. It felt weird, but good. I covered my face out of embarrassment. "Nn... a... aaa... hnn... naa..." I breathed, my heart racing.

"Now you can."

"AAA!" I gasped, letting loose. I loved him, all of him, every part of him was mine and if my father ever knew about this I'd be six feet under out of shame. Oh well, I'm already doing this, what worse can I... you know what, let's not jinx that.

"Mm hmm..." He laughed, kissing me. "I love you."

"I... I... I... aa... I love you... t-too..." I managed, resting my head on his shoulder, broad, cold, and strong. I missed that and if I hadn't jumped in front of him, I wouldn't have this, any of it. "P-please... don't leave me... I... I... I can't live without you..." I flushed, wrapping my arms around his head as I hugged him.

"I'd never do that."

"P-pl-please... say it..." I flushed, looking away. He knew.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"Thank you... I love you too... Void..." I smiled, kissing him back and the rest was history.


	16. Chapter 16

The dawn welcomed my new body as I stretched out in the water below, just getting over my insecurity about the black acid, realizing that I could breath under water. "COOL!" I shouted under water, ending up out in the deep waters.

"Hiccup?"

"HEY!" I shouted joyously. I was overly happy.

"What are you doing?"

"I can breathe underwater!"

"I know."

"Can you?"

"No."

"Aaww... can you swim?"

"Yes."

"Then get out here!" I laughed, diving beneath the surface. Usually the water would burn my eyes, but a coating of some kind kept the salt out and I could see 20/20. Void came closer, my hands wrapping around his chest as I popped up. He was so cold, but I'd warm him up. "mmm... you're cold."

"Well, you're hot. Now," he smirked, planting a kiss on my lips, "having fun?"

"Eh heh..." I flushed, "yeah..."

"I see you've gotten over your fear of the water."

"Yeah."

"You can swim?"

"No, but I can't drown in waist deep water and I'm short." I smiled, sitting in the water, my shoulder sumberged just so that my hands were digging for shells beneath the sand.

"Having fun?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Good. Whatever happens makes me happy."

"Ah... y-yeah..." I flushed, looking away.

"Hmmhmm..." He laughed, taking my hands.

"What is it?"

"You're so cute. It's funny, I took your innocence, but you still act like a child. Hmm... you shouldn't be like this."

"Are you... disappointed?" I asked, with just a twinge of doubt behind my words.

"No, I like you better like this." He laughed, pulling me into his lap. I felt happier that he like me this way. I felt really good in his arms, my face just a bit red.

"I thought you thought something different. People change. Every interaction causes one chain reaction... what if the one I started was the wrong one?"

"What? Are you saying meeting me was wrong?"

"Absolutely not! I mean... what if... telling my father what I was... what I am... was the wrong chain reaction to start?" I asked, fondling a sea shell.

"No... if you didn't tell him then... something really bad could have happened..."

"Like my dark side?"

"Hmm... Night Furies only have that, but since you're part of two, you get the worse of that."

"So... I'm two people?"

"No, that guy only comes out when you refuse to fight back or are on the brink of death."

"I see... so... he's good?"

"At times..."

"Mm... Was all of this... I mean... how... what happens now?"

"Now? What do you mean?"

"The war is over, how does my story go on?"

"Well... it ends. With your happily ever after my darling." He smirked, kissing me again.

"So... it's over?"

"Hmm? Us? No. Never. You'll stop aging in a few years and by then something will have resurfaced. Don't worry, it's not over." He smiled, fluffing my hair.

~FIN~for now~


End file.
